<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Orion Path : Eclipse Road by shinkuso77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385069">Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Orion Path : Eclipse Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77'>shinkuso77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the sun shines bright but becomes wither as he goes further astray from it's path. Once i made a choice i want to know the truth even if it's bitter will my choices affect things even if that means... (Tried experimenting on Orion no tenbin) Rated T to be saved if i want to put more of a more restricted content later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diverging Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers Ahead: This happens between at episode 20 and 21 this will lead to different outcomes to the orion timeline keep that in mind and also Disclaimers I don’t own Inazuma eleven Orion no Kokuin I’m just one of the enthusiast doing the fandom hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All went perfectly we saved the soccer world from orion organization but if I could what would I choose if there is a path what would I choose?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will I choose to go with everyone and challenge the world or…</em>
</p>
<p>The day went perfectly as any other after winning the Asia Preliminary all of the  Inazuma Japan’s representative  went to their own go at their free time Asuto after meeting the  assistant chairman  he just look at the sky</p>
<p>Meanwhile,</p>
<p>A boy he is visiting  Japan he has  in the station he meet eye an eye with Asuto. they don’t even know each other but at the time they feel connected</p>
<p>“Who are you?’ Both of them looked at each other</p>
<p>As the train close the door  the boy just smiled</p>
<p>“You’re the popular team inazuma japan right?” The boy smiled</p>
<p>“Um yeah I guess but it’s the whole team.” Asuto added</p>
<p>“It’s my first time going to Japan and I’ve just clicked with a stranger.” The boy said he was holding a ball in hand they both sit a bit closer together</p>
<p>“Eh?? Then sorry…” Asuto apologized a but</p>
<p>“No no it was a compliment honestly want to play soccer together?” The boy asked</p>
<p>“Sure.” Asuto smiled it was almost evening he should get back but the offer is too good for him to pass up</p>
<p>Both of them play together till they are drained until they talk with each other more after the friendly play</p>
<p>“Oh yeah… What are you doing in here sorry I haven’t introduced myself?” Asuto said</p>
<p>“The sun that is a prodigy Inokuni soccer club and now Raimon’s player also Inazuma Japan’s  Team midfielder Inamori Asuto right?” The boy smiled</p>
<p>“How do you know much about me?” Asuto gasped he didn’t even say anything</p>
<p>“Sorry I’ve just  been reading about your profile my team gives me a bot of Japan’s play we want to know your progress and of course Orion is happy to see your plays we’ve been monitoring your plays it was an accidental to meet you here.” The boy smiled</p>
<p>“What? Just who are you?” Asuto asked</p>
<p>As the boy said his name Asuto suddenly feel a different aura from him</p>
<p>“Asuto-kun want to try to shoot from here?” The boy asked</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Asuto said</p>
<p>“<strong>Sunrise Blitz!”</strong></p>
<p>Asuto shoots his shot from a far the boy smiled at with a faint light he stops the attack</p>
<p>“God Hand just like Endou-san…”  Asuto said</p>
<p>“Hmm that shot was good but not enough for world level I take it you’ve been seeing the assistant chairman.” The boy smiled</p>
<p>“Then are you evil like the other orion that we fought?” Asuto asked</p>
<p>“Orion isn’t just one you know we won’t disgrace with low plays like that after all  if you want to know you have to be in orion.” The boy smiled</p>
<p>“To be in Orion?”  Asuto asked</p>
<p>“You want to know what you were seeking right?  I won’t lie to you  in fact The FFI is none other than a bit of rigged this year and I don’t like it one bit don’t you agree?” The boy asked</p>
<p>“Yeah bit why did you from orion wants to fight among yourself?” Asuto asked</p>
<p>“Because I don’t like it a bit from what happening now. Asuto would you like to help me I might be a stranger after seeing your plays you remind me of the assistant chairman he do really love soccer that much that he taints it.” The boy smiled</p>
<p>“Just what are you talking about?” Asuto asked</p>
<p>“Your dad is such a good soccer player I bet.” The boy smiled as they look at the sky</p>
<p>“Just what are you saying here?” Asuto asked again</p>
<p>“Joining orion that meant I would…” Asuto looked serious</p>
<p>“You love soccer right? So do I… You’re not betraying your friend.” He sighed</p>
<p>“Do I have to cheat my way?” Asuto asked</p>
<p>“No… Just play like your usual self you don’t have to remain on Orion’s control just…” The boy sighed</p>
<p>“Just what?” Asuto asked</p>
<p>“When the time calls…" The boy said</p>
<p>“No I can’t do it like that! That would be!” Asuto shouted</p>
<p>“I won’t force you but if you are interested let’s exchange numbers.” The boy smiled</p>
<p>That night just like in the anime Asuto found his father’s note and reminiscing himself in his room</p>
<p>“Dad is still alive… Mom…” He then remembers what that boy said even if it’s a possibility  he want to know maybe going to orion is the right thing</p>
<p>He then calls the number after reminiscing his options</p>
<p>“Hello Hello…” The boy said as he opens up the call</p>
<p>“Let’s talk.” Asuto said seriously</p>
<p>“Hmm I’m happy to hear it.” The boy hung up on the call he was looking from the bridge he was happy with his results his visit to Japan wasn’t a loss after all even if Hikaru’s involvement was necesarrily unneeded</p>
<p>“Hello, hello we can start managing after FFI now…” The boy said as he looked with a more of a faint smile  as he  hung up the call</p>
<p>“It’s time for the wind of change to start to Orion… no… to this boring soccer world…” The boy sighed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah they are above us.” Asuto said</p><p>“Of course we are on a plane.” Hiura answered while closing the airplane magazine</p><p>“Hiura have you been in the airplane before?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Of course… not…” Hiura said as he complimented on the blue sky they saw from the windows</p><p>“We’re finally fighting the world.” Asuto commented</p><p>“Are you okay hiroto?”</p><p>“I’m fine…”</p><p>The duo of  Hakuren academy seems to have their time at the plane especially hiroto as he seems to learn that he was having an air sickness while  Fudou is irritated by Goujin who sleeps on him he has been drooling the whole time  while Endou seems to have the time of his life excited and all.</p><p>Anna and Tsukushi is having a time of their live as they discuss along the line of Russia along with  what they have while Lakee seems to want to join if they were over going to shopping as for  Kidomaru and Goenji they are discussing as Kidomaru brought the topic but Goenji reassured as Kidou is doing something important right now</p><p>“So we are facing off against spain huh.” Nishikage said</p><p>“We won’t know for sure until we arrive tonight especially there are other teams like America or Russia.” Nohsaka eclaimed the fact</p><p>“Are you worried about something?’Nishikage asked</p><p>“The data on Russia is a bit strange.” Nohsaka said as he analyzed</p><p>“Hmm on what base?’ Nishikage asked</p><p>“Look here this player is listed as Forward but they use her to be a Goal Keeper.” Nohsaka said as both examined the player base</p><p>Hikaru is reminiscing his time with the coach earlier yesterday before the talk with  his friend</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Coach..” Hikaru said </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is it Hikaru?” Zhao said </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Could you remove me from Japanese representative?” Hikaru asked </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why?” Zhao asked </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Because… Russia is the Orion home turf I don’t know how they’ll react on me.” Hikaru said </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you planning on betraying us?’ Zhao asked </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No! I admire nohsaka and endou-san.” Hikaru said seriously </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Then… there is no problem.” Zhao said  as he explained a word about wisdom in friendship or two</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mansaku and Goujin had their fair share of dads as they brought some sushi  and snacks for the road and give them around as  Anna just commented a bit as this isn’t a bus but a plain  as Asuto began reminiscing about his dad</p><p>“Dad… if what he was said is true then.” Asuto thought about his meeting a lot  he hadn’t touch his food as the others seems to already been eating or be like Nohsaka who gives lot of the snacks to nishikage he likes to overdid it  and then there is an Announcement they are going to arrive at the airport and a shoutout as a kid comes up to them and want to dream to be like them. Goujin and Asuto cheered the boy up as they soon know the reason was for the boy to get a transplant in his heart and Gojin makes a pretty good speech on trying to dream big and mostly go into their footsteps meanwhile Zhao as usual flirts with the anttendant on his sit  which is kinda surprising and oddly gross at the same time</p><p>They then arrive at the Airport where Asuto commented on it while  he was being commented by Hiura while Hiroto is having a time on himself after the flight almost getting plane sick while tatsuya just sighed he knows how hiroto acts and just shrug it off as they soon will found out a bit of a surprise as a man in a blue suit appeared greeting them</p><p>“Privyet member of Inazuma Japan!” The man greets to them excitedly</p><p>“Coach who is this?”  Haizaki asked</p><p>“This is Mr. Scoglio he is gonna be our tour guide.” Zhao commented</p><p>“My name is Panpietta Scoglio.” The tour guide man bowed</p><p>“This guy looks stifling.” Fudou commented</p><p>“I’m not stifling but you look quite cold with your big head.” Scoglio said mockingly</p><p>“What did you say you Russian scumbag?!” Fudou seems irritated by it.</p><p>“Oh, I’m actually not Russian I’m an Italian so I speak badly on Russian and Japan.” Scoglio said proudly</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>“Then why be our guide??”</p><p>Hiura and Asuto sweatdropped as they realize this is gonna be a bit unusual for them</p><p>Natsumi meets them on the way out</p><p>“Oh Natsumi!” Endou greeted</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He then asked</p><p>“Oh I’m just doing some research on other team you have to know your opponents right?’ Natsumi said calmly</p><p>“That’s reassuring.” Goenji answered</p><p>“So how was your leg?” Natsumi asked</p><p>“I can’t play soccer but it’s tolerable to a degree I’m just being a spectator for now.” Goenji smiled</p><p>They then meet the Sain’s team as Endou greeted the captain Lucario as he had to settle a score with him</p><p>“Oh it’s clario isn’t it?” Endou asked</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you again Endou Mamoru.” Clario said</p><p>“I won’t lose like last time.”  Endou said excitedly</p><p>“Easy to say but hard to achieve.” Clario said it calmly</p><p>“Japan will beat spain.” Goenji added</p><p>“So how was your leg? With things going on Japan will have 0 percent in winning” Clario asked  as he is</p><p>“It’s a bit fine now but more importantly you haven’t saw out japan’s potential so be prepare.” Goenji said</p><p>“Is this a bluff?” One of clario’s teammate said</p><p>“That is enough we’ll leave the match to decide.” Clario smiled</p><p>They then saw America’s team where Ichinose and Domon seems to reside now</p><p>“It’s ichinose and Domon.” Endou said</p><p>“So I heard you’ve become a part of the American team.” Goenji commented</p><p>“Have you heard about Orion?” Ichinose asked as Goenji agreed on him as he explained they were organization that took granted as going to use Soccer for money</p><p>“We don’t know how orion will affect the matches but don’t worry my team isn’t affected by orion (momentarily).” Ichinose explained</p><p>“We also heard from spain but we should watch out for spain I heard  they are all working for orion.” He continued</p><p>“If that time comes then we’ll fight with all our best.”  Endou commentated</p><p>“So are they your friends? Dylan asked</p><p>“That makes them your frenemies, right?” Mark stated</p><p>“Now that I think of it now it kinda makes it feels weird he is from America so… he fought longer there does that makes him longer as an American?”  Endou asked</p><p>“No I’m definitely a Japanese.” Ichinose answered</p><p>They then went outside as they are greeted by Froy and his teams with the tradition of Russia while also wearing their so called rubahska as sort of greeted</p><p>“Pruvyet, Welcome to Russia!” Froy appeared along with his teammates</p><p>“I’m Froy Girikanan as the team leader of Russia is here pleased to meet you.” He smiled</p><p>“So the chairman’s son has come to greet all of you.” Leeka said</p><p>“The prince of the enemy has greeted all of them.” Zhao said</p><p>“We will be fighting against all of you in the first league I’m pleased.” Froy said and look at Endou</p><p>“Thank you for greeting us all the way here.”  Endou said</p><p>“No problem after all it’s a formality and you over ther Mr. Goujin you are the ace sub of inazuma japan some may call it a prodegee or miracle and your shot is Fire Lemonade…” Froy said in details as Goujin gasped as he before said he knows them in details</p><p>“No matter how good you are if you don’t know your opponents then you are doomed.” He smiled  as he walks back and forth explaining Inazuma Japan strong points as next to Star Unicorn and also The Invisible Giants of Spain but he get carried away a bit as his teammates snap him out of it</p><p>“Oh my where are my manners…  We are nick the perfect spark meaning that we can play any position.” He said it with pride</p><p>“So this will make them hard to analyze.” Hikaru said</p><p>“They will render the general useless huh interesting.”  Nohsaka commented</p><p>“Thank you for your reception we’ll be looking forward to play against you.” Clario said</p><p>“We won’t lose... No matter what…” Froy said in confident</p><p>“Now things are fired up.” Fudou said</p><p>“Since they are Russian team all of them are possibly orion.” Kazemaru said</p><p>“Now everyone! Please enjoy your stay in the town before the match!”</p><p>“Oh, before that I almost forgot to tell all of you!”</p><p>“As you may heard of the rumour it wasn’t all true.”</p><p>“Because we of the Russian team refuse to accept Orion!”</p><p>Froy reassured them as he is pointing out the rumour to be false  and shook the whole team but asuto only looks serious</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Before the flight Asuto went on to the  toilet at the airport as he needs to go and he gets a call </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hello?” Asuto answered </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hey Asuto…” The sound is like someone he knows </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You’re…” Asuto said </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Shh not so loud you’re going to Russia right then I need to give you some info about the chairman and his son.” The boy said </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay I’m listening.” Asuto said as he heard the call seriously</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back to the situation at hand</p><p>“So this is Froy Girikanan… Russia’s team leader….” Asuto thought to himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training in Rusia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Russia is huge…” Asuto said as he was looking out from the place as they were in the bus right now</p><p>“I’ve got to give this to my gandma.”  Hiura seems to be excited taking pictures while Kazemaru, Hikaru and Goenji reminiscing on what happen as it was too good to be true</p><p>“Privyet Everyone!”  Scoglio said to them</p><p>“Privyet means hello in Russia.” Natsumi sighed</p><p>“Spasiba natsumi-san.” Scoglio winked at her</p><p>“From here on out I, Scoglio will be your guide.” He said</p><p>“Hmm..” Asuto  gets  his small pack book</p><p>“What are you doing here to study?” Haizaki mock asuto a bit</p><p>“This is just a precaution 3.. 2… 1…” Asuto smiled</p><p>“Yes!! Whatever you want to know about Russia you can know through me.” Scoglio said happily</p><p>“Let’s have a good time together, Flame Japan</p><p>“If we were flambe we’ll be cooked.”  Tsukushi titled her head</p><p>“Ahaha but at least he tried…” Asuto didn’t correct Scoglio</p><p>“And today ladies and gentlemen we are gonna tour Kazan.” Scoglio said</p><p>“Where are you taking us?”  Yuuichiro asked</p><p>“Not far from here that would be Kazan Kremlin right?” Asuto asked</p><p>Scoglio sheepishly looking at his phone and Asuto is right</p><p>“Just what book are you reading?” Goujin asked</p><p>“Dum Dum Guides tour on Russia here says that if your guide is unreliable look the building and match the picture then a nearby set will be there for you.” Asuto said as he pointed the building near them</p><p>“You bring a book guide just for this?” Hiura is amazed</p><p>“Well I got it just in case.” Asuto said</p><p>Flashback</p><p>“Heh I also need a guide what for?” Asuto asked</p><p>“You don’t want to go to a foreign country without a guide especially to someone’s territory sometimes you’ve got to be prepared for anything maybe a guide that taste bad might come in.” The boy said</p><p>“Ahaha I think that would—” Asuto said but was halted</p><p>“I’m saying this seriously to you Inamori Asuto you don’t want to be lost on Russia.” The boy sighed</p><p>“Heh?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Got it. I better go before everyone or my flight notice.” He said</p><p>“Get to Russia then I’ll be waiting I’m also on a flight there.” The boy said as both of them hung up</p><p>“So what place are we going to?” Tsukushi asked</p><p>“You don’t need  info to that Kazan or Kazan Kremlin well in short is a beautiful monument on tartar and fun fact it’s 820 km from  Moscow.” Asuto said</p><p>“You’ve taken the explanation out from me.” Scoglio sighed</p><p>“It’s because you took the search too long.” Hiroto sighed</p><p>“Yeah it’s in tour guide.” Anna said</p><p>“As annoying as Asuto today he was really a bit helpful.” Haizaki said</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or sarcastic.” Asuto sweatdropped</p><p>“It’s like we’re really in Russia, right?”  Iwato said</p><p>“Most importantly we need this.” Goujin is using his winter coat</p><p>When they arrived Asuto just sighed as he opens a bit of his jacket</p><p>“It’s quite warm in here.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“Right are you okay in those Goujin senior?” Tatsuya asked</p><p>“This city was supposed to be the most pleasant especially during July and august.” Anna said</p><p>“He should have read the pamphlet.” Natsumi said as she walks off</p><p>“Eh that guy…” Goujin saw Scoglio storming off without his jacket</p><p>“Hot!!” He shouted</p><p>“Woah this place is big.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“Where is he?” Larkee asked</p><p>Meanwhile Hikaru is chilling himself with the scenery as he got a call</p><p>“who is this?” Hikaru answered the call</p><p>“It has been a while Hikaru…” Froy said</p><p>“Froy?” Hikaru then looked in front of him and in the flesh, it was froy.</p><p>“I was concerned so I did a bit of digging.” Froy smiled as they sit together</p><p>“So, you’re not mitsuru but hikaru and you defied orion I could care less it wouldn’t change a thing .” He sighed</p><p>“Froy but you are part of Orion Fouundation.” Hikaru commented</p><p>“A lot has happened to me I’ll tell you another time.” Froy smiled back at him</p><p>“Say Kazan!” Coglio said</p><p>The four said it was Goujin, Asuto, Zhao and Larkee posing in one of the mosque or some sort.</p><p>“Would it be correct to say kazani instead of cheese?”  Goujin asked</p><p>“No in the guide you should have change it to Syr.” Tsukushi said</p><p>“He is such a fake tour guide.”  Fudou commented</p><p>“Thanks for waiting!” Nohsaka said as he handed out a lot of food while Nishikage just sighed  and then they discuss on a counter measure while imagining it using the foods that are Ocpocmaq, Gobadia, Olesh, Qistibi, Balesh all of them are different foods  Nishikage looks out for a reason but Nohsaka just wanted to try out the foods</p><p>Back with Asuto as he got a call</p><p>“Coach could I go for a while I’ll be sure to be back in the bus before dinner.” Asuto said</p><p>“Fine but don’t be late.”Zhao said</p><p>“Thank you so much.” Asuto then answer the call</p><p>“So how was Russia?” The boy asked</p><p>“It’s fine I guess…” Asuto smiled</p><p>“Could you meet me at the store near your left.” The boy said as it seem that the boy is wearing a hood and waiting</p><p>“Why are you here anyone could see us.” Asuto sighed as they talk in a low voice</p><p>“This is the data for  spain’s team read it properly.” The boy smiled as he slips something to  Asuto</p><p>“You’re giving me the data on them in daylight??’ He asked</p><p>“Well it’s fine I’ll be watching your matches if  you need anything just tell well bye bye.” The boy smiled as he quickly go</p><p>Asuto quickly hides the data in his jacket</p><p>Dinner time comes</p><p>“You’ve all been working hard and it seems that there is gonna be hard times along the way but today let’s eat.: Zhao said</p><p>“This is great!” Asuto said</p><p>“ We meet again.” Clario said</p><p>“Oh it’s spain.” Endou said</p><p>“First we meet at the Airport and now here this must be fate.” Zhao commented</p><p>“Big Brother.”</p><p>“Melanie…”</p><p>Another girl that looks a bit like scoglio they must be siblings or something by the look if it  as the girl/woman seems to be a tour guide of spain</p><p>“Dad this isn’t fated they just want some commission out of this.” Lakee caught on to what happen  as the two siblings didn’t agree</p><p>“All of you have small stomach if you’re gonna eat like that.” Luter the one with orange hair said mockingly</p><p>“What did you say?!” Hiroto looks challenged</p><p>“I’ll have 3 more.” He continued</p><p>“I’ll have 5 more.” Haizaki said</p><p>“Everyone eat up and Clario I challenge you to an eating contest!” Endou laughed and then challenge clario</p><p>“In that case Nishikage can put up a challenge.” As if asking for help even so Nohsaka insist</p><p>“Coach could I get some breeze for a while nishikage-san, nohsaka-san it isn’t good to have more food I feel bad for nishikage.” Asuto said as he stands up from his table</p><p>“Hmm is that so? I haven’t thought of it that way then coach if you would please.” Nohasaka said</p><p>“Just be back and finish the leftovers if there are any.” The coach said</p><p>Outside the three just have a short and relaxing day</p><p>“Asuto why did you stop me?’ Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Because not to be rude but your demands are sometimes high.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“I can’t thank you enough.” Nishikage said</p><p>“You can’t just say no so I had to improvise I can hear the scream of an upset stomach.” Asuto said</p><p>“Asuto do you think we will win against spain?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Of course, we will…” Asuto smiled</p><p>“You are an interesting one.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Thank you… Do you guys want to go to the spain table?’ Asuto asked</p><p>“Eh why?” Nishikage asked</p><p>“Nothing let’s greet them.” Asuto said</p><p>“That would not be a bad idea let’s go.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“But…” Nishikage said</p><p>The three of them went onto the spain table it’s somekind of payback from before</p><p>“Buenos Noches Spain team I hope that is right.” Asuto greeted the spain team as they were greeted in a bit of subtle manner</p><p>“So they are the inazuma japan player I see… what brings you here to our table?” Domelgo the one that is always bringing the rose said</p><p>“Just a greeting since your captain done one we would like to and this is nohsaka’s idea.” Asuto said</p><p>“My idea… Yeah…” Nohsaka said</p><p>“You’re gonna do an intel on us right?” Fernando said seriously he was the one with a long black hair even though he is a boy</p><p>“Don’t be like that Fernando be nice.” Emilio sighed as he was still eating</p><p>“They are just being nice.” Emerico said</p><p>“On the field we are like this but on the field.” Fabio said</p><p>“We know.” Nishikage said</p><p>“This is a waste of time.”  Reinaldo sighed  as he wanted to leave and leave he did</p><p>“Nohsaka, Nishikage I think it’s already time.” Asuto said</p><p>“Yeah it’s nice to meet all of you.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“We too it is a nice experience at least my view is a bit change of all of you.”  Nishikage said</p><p>While Nishikage and Nohsaka left Asuto went a bit on digging as he saw Reinaldo talking to someone</p><p>“Yes I understood on the day on the match I’ll do myself a favor and  sabotage the match.” From what it sounded Reinaldo is talking to an orion representative on the phone</p><p>“So one of them is an orion spy.” Asuto said as he approach him</p><p>“I’ve got to go.” Reinaldo said  as he hung up</p><p>“Reinaldo-san we need to talk.” Asuto said</p><p>“Why do we need to talk.” He said</p><p>“Huh why would I want to talk to you?” Reinaldo asked</p><p>“I’m just warning you what you are doing is wrong.” Asuto said</p><p>“What do you care? This is my team I have a lot of reason…” Reinaldo said</p><p>“It seems I can’t convince you then excuse me.” Asuto said as he leaves</p><p>“He has to be my first target huh.” Reinaldo said</p><p>Asuto then goes back to the restaurant it seems that it was over already</p><p>“Asuto you miss a lot where were you?” Hiura asked</p><p>“Taking a break…” Asuto said</p><p>“So you went outside?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Yeah more or less I saw Reinaldo and we talk a bit that’s all and I don’t know the time.” Asuto laugh a bit</p><p>Kazan Soccer Centre</p><p>“Ah that was a great meal at least I can have another serving.” Asuto said</p><p>“Here is the lodging house for a delicious yakisoba pan.”  Scoglio said</p><p>“Tomorrow will be a hard day  that is so good.” Zhao said in serious but then a bit of awkward situation</p><p>“Two promising assistant will be joining us and this is one of them.” Zhao said as a man appeared in front of them as he is wearing the trainer uniform  he introduced himself as Sekiya Tomari.</p><p>“He is so elegant.” Golem said</p><p>“Physical Trainer?” Mansaku said</p><p>“He will support all of you and based your training independently according to my knowledge of course.” Zhao said</p><p>That night Asuto is reading on all the data he have as he borrows a laptop from one of Inazuma Japan’s team back home</p><p>“Invincible Giants they evolve during every encounter  this is gonna be hard.” Asuto saw some files as he tries to keep as low sound as possible since the site  has camera everywhere he was  finally able to find a blind spot to view some of it but he is more interested in the orion side</p><p>“Him huh.” He looked serious</p><p>
  <em>That is the first time I went and look at team’s info of course I didn’t go that far.</em>
</p><p>The next day the training is somewhat harsh but doable</p><p>“This is pretty straight forward.”  Haizaki commented</p><p>“I’m just doing my best  adjusting since all of you are lacking power than spain.” Their trainer said  as they had to do some running later on and next setup the  individual training process where Nohsaka, Goujin and Asuto is given their stats</p><p>“This is accurate.” Nohsaka complimented</p><p>The training montage go on as they do dribble catching and other stuff</p><p>Others were amazed by Sekira as he can do anything even plan their meal</p><p>“He isn’t your normal data analyst expert he is kinda  the multi talent person.” Zhao explained</p><p>“Oh yeah Shirou your next match is your last.” Sekira said</p><p>“Yeah I got it.” Fubuki sighed</p><p>Endou meanwhile is ordering a matryoshka but Scoglio produce it instead for his training while Goenji asked Asuto, Nohsaka and  Haizaki on a talk</p><p>“I want the three of you to work on something beside Sekiya-san training.” Goenji said</p><p>“What is it?” Haizaki asked</p><p>“Until my leg is better  for the team I want all of you to inherit my last resort.” Goenji said</p><p>“Last resort is my answer to soccer. You apply wind pressure  that cause it to bound in different direction as it shot.” He continued explaining</p><p>“You want us to inherit it?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Last resort is a technique that puts it in a position where you need two-footed player it would take at least a year for normal player to change their dominant foot.” Nohsaka explained</p><p>“That is impossible.” Haizaki said</p><p>“That is why I call three of you.” Goenji said</p><p>“When a wall can’t be broken by one then maybe three is the answer.” Nohsaka looked confident</p><p>They then tried last resort but fails at it as the montage is taken and from the look of it Hikaru thinks it is missing something  as they are in the middle of it Fubuki Atsuya appeared with his shot Decapacite Killer bear attack and break through it as the coach  introduce it to them</p><p>Sekiya then inform them after Atsuya’s introduction that someone is breaking through their network and of course  that someone is a traitor that nohsaka thinks about it that was a possibility</p><p>That night Asuto is walking through the night outside of camp for a stroll walk it has been a while!” Someone kicks a ball at him a bot hard but he holds it</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Should you be on sleep?” The boy asked</p><p>“Why did you stroll here?” Asuto asked</p><p>“The same as you…  Asuto-kun.” The boy smiled</p><p>“They started to focus on a traitor.” Asuto said</p><p>“Just act natural. So did you talk to Spain’s traitor?” The boy asked</p><p>“Yeah.” Asuto said</p><p>“Be careful Asuto maybe the traitor is gonna get you the first chance he gets.” The boy said</p><p>“I want to ask about Last Resort.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“You want to know the trick to Last resort huh Asuto?” The boy asked</p><p>“Yeah.” Asuto said</p><p>“I prefer you didn’t do the shot honestly because even with 3 person there is a chance that you can’t play soccer anymore. In this world people found answer in soccer whether a bad one or a good one they can’t completely copy it. Inheritance is good and all but I assure you finding your own answer is better, we won’t know what answer you may get or your teams. Tomorrow match against Spain is gonna be a hard one good luck I’ll be watching your matches.” The boy said as he leaves immediately with a goodbye</p><p>“The answer to my soccer.” Asuto thought to himself and went back from where he came.</p><p>“Then I just have to do my best.” He thought </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spain vs Inazuma Japan part 1: The looming giants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The FFI Group league Japan vs Spain is gonna go at any moment.” The commentator said</p><p>“Forza.. Do your best Lollipop Japan!” Corga commented</p><p>“I Maxtor Land will be your commentator and beside me the guest a commentator from Japan Mr Kakuma Oushou.” Max the main commentator said</p><p>“Pleasure to be here.” Kakuma said</p><p>“Good to have you.” Max said</p><p>“Could you tell me the history between this match?” He asked</p><p>‘Inazuma Japan and Spain had their exhibition match a couple of months back that is led by Endou but they were beaten thoroughly  that defeat becomes the reason that the committee to raise Japan’s standar.” Kakuma vcommentated as there is screenshots of the inazuma Japan team especially endou and kazemaru entering the field</p><p>“That’s right.” Max said</p><p>“Oh, look the starters have been announced.” Kakuma said excitedly</p><p>The Start line has been announced as Spain with their team while Inazuma Japan with their team</p><p>“We all know spain is strong so let’s go all out everyone.” Endou said</p><p>“Let’s treat Japan with respect.” Clario said</p><p>“How much stronger will I have grown from this match? We’ll see.” Endou thought as he is doing his warm up</p><p>“He is on to me… the chance I get..” Reinald looked at Asuto as Asuto looked back</p><p>“I won’t lose.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“Hey you aren’t the traitor, right?” Haizaki asked</p><p>“Of course, not…”  Atsuya sighed</p><p>“Keep talking like that and I assure you that I won’t pass the ball to you.” He warned the demon of the field</p><p>“Ohoho I’m expecting a play of atsuya like he was on hakuren.” Zhao commented</p><p>“Although there is still one concern about this match.”  He thought</p><p>The match begins as Atsuya pass the ball to Haizaki  and Atsuya looked at his bro on the back</p><p>The  next pass was from Asuto to Haizaki but it was cut by Reinaldo</p><p>“I’ll stop you..”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Hiura tried to stop it but he can’t</p><p>“That’s fast.”</p><p>“what a magnificent play brought by the defender Reinaldo Baraja.” Max commentated</p><p>“Reinaldo Baraja it is said he is severely injured but he was here back on the field.” The Japanese Reporter said as he viewed Reinaldo’s profile</p><p>“Looks like he made a complete recovery.”  Bergamo smiled and thought</p><p>“Yeah I don’t know if you are worthy of our respect but I’m not showing any mercy!”  Reinaldo said while still running</p><p>“Clario!” He passes the ball to Clario</p><p>“Let’s see how you improve in this match!” Clario scontinued as he pass through the defenses</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Ray!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Suoer God Hand!”</strong>
</p><p>The two attack technique clash at each other as clarion pierces through Endou’s defense</p><p>“You are not on my level yet.” He said  as the ball went in</p><p>“There it is a goal a brilliant goal from Clario!” Kakuma commentated</p><p>“It’s still not there yet huh.” Endou thought</p><p>“Endou-san is still developing the technique right after….” Sakanoue look at his captain</p><p>Back then in the club</p><p>
  <strong>“Super God Hand!”</strong>
</p><p>The training still fails and sakanoue looks worried</p><p>“Endou-san if you’re still doing this… Let’s stop…” Sakanoue looks concerns</p><p>“I’ll be fine let’s continue training.” Endou reassured him</p><p>“Endou-san I understand you want to increase the power of the god hand but god hand is weaker than majin the hand.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“You’re right the technique I want to perfect is on the line of protecting my straight line.” Endou smiled</p><p>Back to the match</p><p>“The world level is amazing.” Endou said</p><p>“Captain..”  Asuto said</p><p>“It’s just a goal.” Haizaki reassured them</p><p>“Yeah even in on a world level they are human.” Nohsaka said</p><p>The crowds are cheering as Spain and Japan went head to head as haizaki is having problem budging in</p><p>“Keep them out because I’m the one scoring!” Fudou shouted</p><p>“I won’t let you!” Reinaldo shouted as he tried to go for it</p><p>“Hey Hey Baraja is on fire.”  Bergamo said</p><p>“Yeah… He must be blowing steams as he can’t participate much the last time.” Luther added</p><p>“We should all go out.” He said as he received the ball from Reinaldo</p><p>As the two pass connect the commentator are kinda fighting on who got comment and max got to it first</p><p>“Oh dear! Spain’s top two Bergamo and Luther are chargig in to Inazuma Japan’s defense!”</p><p>“Here I go!”</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Ray!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Super God Hand!”</strong>
</p><p>Endou tried to defense it all he could as he was taken back the players of inazuma japan said his name he felt the trust he put on and the time that he lost it comes to fruitition as his attack technique evolve and his hands are covered in diamonds  and finally he stops the ball</p><p>“He blocks it at the last moment he evolve his god hand into diamond hand and save the goal!”</p><p>“The stronger the opponent is the stronger he gets! That is Endou Mamoru!”</p><p>The two-commentator commented on his game while the others looked relived on Inazuma Japan’s side</p><p>“That is Endou whatever he imagined it becomes reality.” Goenji commented</p><p>“That is incredible Endou-san.” Sakanoue looks excited</p><p>“Yeah..”  Endou answered</p><p>“We finally get our revenge.” Kazemaru said</p><p>“No not yet. Everyone don’t worry about defending leave it to me and the defenders.” Endou said seriously</p><p>The match resumes as  nohsaka pass the ball to haizaki in which the two who defended him mock him for his size  but he acts as a decoy and pass it to Asuto</p><p>“You’re not getting it.” Reinaldo said</p><p>“Sorry but Reinaldo I’m not the one shooting.” Asuto did a bit of feint then pass to Atsuya</p><p>“Certain Bear Death Kill- Decapacitate!”</p><p>Asuto and Nohsaka saw the keeper movement</p><p>
  <strong>“The Bubbles!”</strong>
</p><p>The goal keeper stops atsuya’s attack technique</p><p>“Alonso’s attack technique stops atsuya’s technique what a superb goal keeping.” Kakuma said</p><p>“That is his secret.” Asuto thought</p><p>“He also didn’t use this in preliminaries.” Max added</p><p>“Nohsaka…” Hikaru said</p><p>“Yeah it feels like the keeper can predict our moves.” Nohsaka said as he know what hikaru meant</p><p>“He predicts his enemies move…” Asuto thought while getting back to his position</p><p>“Will inazuma japan break the Muteki Giants defends?” Kakuma commented</p><p>The start of the next match the chairboard man ordered Reinaldo to cheat via his agents </p><p>“He is onto me so but I’m sorry.” Reinaldo begins to put spark of piles  as Fubuki saw what is happening and Clario notice it</p><p>Asuto looked at Fubuki  and he nodded as he goes on dribbling the ball passing Reinaldo</p><p>
  <strong>“Ice Ground!”</strong>
</p><p>Fubuki uses his defense technique to stop asuto</p><p>As asuto look onto the ground he sighed</p><p>“Spikes…” He thought</p><p>“Fubuki how did you know what he was doing?” Fudou asked</p><p>“I had a sharper eye and also Asuto told me to keep a lookout.” Fubuki smiled</p><p>“You did?” Fudou asked</p><p>“I’m just guessing but there is a disciple in spain whether he likes it or not one moment.” Asuto walks to them</p><p>“What is going on Baraja?” Clario asked</p><p>“I want to be on top and overall to play with all of you.” Reinaldo said seriously as he explained his case as he sold his soul to the devil that kind sort of thing  as he shows his orion symbol  he wanted so badly to play that is when the orion foundation help him back to his knees</p><p>“But in exchange you have to become an Orion disciple.” Clario then continues</p><p>“Yeah I’ll accept your judgment.” Reinaldo said</p><p>“Then I’ll take the burden to it you are a disgrace to spain.” Clario said as he begins to shoot but Asuto then mark Clario preventing the shot</p><p>“Move out of the way this isn’t your problem.” Reinaldo said</p><p>“Wait this isn’t the way to do it.” Asuto said</p><p>“You don’t have to defend me.” Reinaldo sighed</p><p>“Do you think this is fair? Once on the korea match I saw the same thing happen do you think this is the right type of punishment?” Asuto asked seriously to Clario  as the Spain captain hesitate and looked at his coach  as the substitution happens</p><p>“You should be greatful he saved you now watch from the bench and think of what you should do.” He sighed  as from the look of it Baraja is being subbed in</p><p>“I commend you on that one inamori asuto but also naïve.” The spain captain looked at him</p><p>“He will change for the better that is what I believe in if you are shooting then you aren’t that different from Orion.” Asuto answered as Clario laughed a bit</p><p>“That is bold of your answer did you know he is a disciple?” He asked</p><p>“No… Just a gut feeling,” Asuto answered back</p><p>“I sincerely apologize from my subordinates I thought he wasn’t an orion.” Clario apologized to the captain after that</p><p>“Clario this is where it begins right?” Endou asked</p><p>“Yeah…” Clario nodded</p><p>“Hoi asuto are you umb or what meddling with their problems.” Haizaki said</p><p>“Sometimes people tend to close their eyes but I think they can change.” Asuto said woth a smile</p><p>“You’re quite a weird one.” Haizaki said</p><p>The match resumes as The giants begin to play their usual game this time  as Clario shoot his shot Endou uses his goal technique</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Hand!”</strong>
</p><p>“This isn’t the usual Diamond ray this is…”</p><p>
  <strong>“Curving Diamond Ray!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot curves as Endou can’t block in resulting in another goal as the boy appeared he seems to be late</p><p>“It seems that I’m not late the show has just begun it seems.” The boy smiled as he look from the side</p><p>“I have to admit Inazuma Japan did improve but the world goes beyond that.” Clario makes the statement</p><p>“Clario is good at making speech.” The boys smiled</p><p>“But no matter how high the peak is we’ll challenge it.” Endou response back with his usual attitude</p><p>The game starts again as Atsuya and Fubuki talks to each other</p><p>“We need to use it to change the flow.” Fubuki said</p><p>“But that technique.” Atsuya said worriedly  as it is shown flashback where both of them train and train as the technique is complete it costed fubuki’s legs  as a drawback of a bit injury</p><p>“We need those to breakthrough this desperate situation.” Fubuki said reassuring his little brother</p><p>“Got it.” Atsuya although he hated it. It was the only way.</p><p>The three giants player a.k.a Luther,Bergamo and Clario goes into three players but Atsuya suddenly snatch it from them as Fubuki runs and the  younger of them a.k.a Atsuya shoots a long pass</p><p>“Ho…  a forbidden technique huh.” The boy said</p><p>As the technique begins it first unfold as Fubuki’s body begins to freeze and then he shoots as the shot continued on to Atsuya as he uses his bear energy on the attack making a snow symbol</p><p>
  <strong>“Glacial Gungnir!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot landed the team a goal as Clario knows it. It was a one time thing</p><p>“They are desperate for a goal.” He sighed</p><p>“Do you think they will do that again?” Bergamo asked</p><p>“No I don’t think so because that move can only be used only once.” Clario stated  as he doesn’t like it</p><p>As the Japan team celebrate Fubuki break down as atsuya help him up</p><p>“Well that is over this is Japan’s chance as the glimmer of hope is seeded. Fubuki’s role ends here at least he goes with a bang.” Zhao commented</p><p>“You don’t have to say it like that.” Goujin said</p><p>“It’s what he chose.” Zhao sighed</p><p>“Brother you are such a handful I’ve warned you.” Atsuya said as he gets him back to the bench</p><p>“I leave the rest to you and sorry.” Fubuki said</p><p>“No need to be sorry leave the rest to me.” Atsuya smiled</p><p>“Yeah.” Fubuki smiled</p><p>“Siblings power huh this is interesting Asuto you saved an Orion this time how will you fare?” The boy smiled</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inazuma Japan vs Spain Part 2:  The General Brilliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“2-1 Spain has the upper hand here how will the second half goes?” Max said as he continued commentating</p><p>At the second half Sekiya is doing his work spraying Fubuki’s legs</p><p>“Looks like second half haizaki wouldn’t be able to play.” Lakee said</p><p>“What the hell are you saying?” Haizaki answered as he felt his fatigue coming in and his injury makes it worse</p><p>“Woah leaning at God’s shoulder you really are a terrible devil.” Hiroto back him up</p><p>“Shut up Let me go.” Haizaki said</p><p>“Happy to comply.” Hiroto smiled as he let haizaki go</p><p>“Someone who can’t stand is a nuisance in the field.” He sighed</p><p>“But you are the more nuisance here why did you let the disciple go scot free?” He continued and get mad at Asuto</p><p>“He done it out of a good will that’s all.” Asuto answered</p><p>“You are really naïve as always.” Hiroto sighed</p><p>“Making it solid isn’t enough we need another thing there must be another thing.” Endou thought</p><p>“Nohsaka-san.” The former disciple a.k.a hikaru said</p><p>“It seems that you’ve analyzed well.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Yes spain’s actual weakness is actually their strong physique.” Hikaru said</p><p>“Because spain is strong the charge without evading.”  He continued</p><p>“So we can use their advantage to our needs.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“On the next match we’ll be substituting Fubuki with Goujin.” Zhao said</p><p>“Yosha my time has come you won’t regret it.” Goujin said</p><p>“What about me?!” Hiroto protested</p><p>“Now what shall I do?’ Zhao thought as he look at haizaki</p><p>“I can play too.” He shouted as Nohsaka agreed</p><p>“If nohsaka said so then Sekiya-san your time is now.”   Zhao smiled</p><p>“Now be ready ryouhei.” Sekiya said</p><p>“He is a talent man he learned qigong in India.” Zhao said</p><p>“Of course I can’t heal injuries but.” Sekiya said as he unleashes his own technique and surprisingly well  as Haizaki feels lighter and everyone is surprise</p><p>“Sakanoue-san, Kazemaru-san do you have a minute?”  Asuto said as the three of them went a bit away</p><p>“So we’re doing it right?” Kazemaru asked</p><p>“I’m so excited…” Sakanoue said</p><p>“Just be ready when the time happen.” Asuto said as both defenders nodded  as Nohsaka looked at Asuto  meanwhile Endou asked  Nishikage for a favor</p><p>“Asuto what are you talking about with Kazemaru and Sakanoue?” Nohsaka asked as they are going to the field</p><p>“Surprise…” Asuto smiled</p><p>“Now you’re trying to surprise me?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Let’s juts focus on the match.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“The second half has begun Spain might be in the lead but with Inazuma Japan’s last performance how will this go?” Max announced</p><p>“Japan has Nohsaka Yuma as the tactical emperor on their team how will this second half goes?” Kakuma continued</p><p>The match start as Inamori charge on Luther and they are doing a double back defense where hiura or other team members would back the others while defending</p><p>As the game heads on with now bergamo being block by haizaki with fudou’s help as he back off</p><p>“What’s this one player faces of spain and the other one back him up?”  Max commentated</p><p>“A new Tactic Double block.” Tatsuya added from the bench</p><p>They then do a triple triangle pass to get from where they are to at least a bit closer to the goal with Golem and Mansaku commented on how successful it is</p><p>“The new tactics that nohsaka and hikaru build… not bad…” Goenji smiled</p><p>
  <strong>“Certain Death Bear Kill!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“The bubbles!”</strong>
</p><p>They still didn’t break the score  as Clario charges in after the throw in as the double break formation is broken through</p><p>
  <strong>“Curving Diamond Ray!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Arm!”</strong>
</p><p>Endou stopped the attack with his goal keeping technique</p><p>“wasn’t that casting arm?”  Tatsuya looked surprised</p><p>“I can’t believe he did it.” Nishikage said  as he explained that endou wanted to do his casting arm in theory</p><p>“But from that he really succeed.” Saginuma is surprised</p><p>“That is Endou Mamoru he has natural soccer sense.” Goenji commented</p><p>“Show them the true power of invincible giants!” Clariou shouted</p><p>“This is where things get serious I pray for all of you inazuma japan.” The boy seeing from his seat</p><p>The match is getting fiercer but this time Clario dash through and created a new attack technique</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Edge!”</strong>
</p><p>He then shot in aerial shoot by evolving his diamond technique but it was block By endou</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Punch!”</strong>
</p><p> Endou block the attack by changing his strategy</p><p>“Endou Mamoru protected his goal from Clario Orvan what a magnificent play.” Max commentated</p><p>“As I thought Inazuma Japan has growth enormously.” Clario thought</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back During the FFI preliminaries</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Today we’ll have  to work on gathering info.” The coach said seriously</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“But we’re still in preliminaries.” One of clario’s teammate said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You’re saying that we should win preliminaries.” Another one asked</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“The team we should take precautions are…” The small one said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“First there is America.” The green haired one said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“In terms of orion we should be worried of Russia.” One of them answered</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“No…” Clario said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You think there is other team we should look out?” The small one asked</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Japan.” Clario said seriously as the others gasped</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You’re serious your Barcelona orb beat them.”  One of them said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“But they do beat korea.” Clario said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Their disciple is just bad that is all.’ One of them argued</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“It’s true they are weak but they will improve.” Clario said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You must have seen something while you are in Japan.” The coach asked Clario</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“They played satisfying soccer especially goenji’s last resort.” Clario still looked pissed as he remembers it</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I don’t think you should worry.” The small one said reassuringly</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Inazuma Japan I too think they have the potential.” The coach said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Very well do what you must.” The coach said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Back to the field Nohsaka and  Hikaru is now figuring out Alonso’s secret as Asuto look</p><p>“I hope they notice it by now.” He thought and sighed</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back to Spain flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The night Clario is doing his work training his curve diamond ray while Luther Alonso and Bergamo looked out for him</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“As expected he is struggling.” Luther sighed</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Clario-san!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One of the team members shouted from a far as he bears the news to his captain that the Japan wins against Australia and Uzberkistan  as they gasped</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“As you said they woill become an adversary and maybe become an ally in fighting orion so we’ll conduct a training right away!” The coach appeared</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back to the match Goujin is shooting his fire lemonade rising as Alonso is predicting the shot one of the defender blocks his view as Hikaru notice  qne Alonso block it</p><p>“Alonso looked like he is panicking.” Hikaru said</p><p>“Nosaka-san it’s his eyes.” He said to Nohsaka</p><p>“It seems they’ve picked up took them long enough.” The boy looked in a calm manner</p><p>“Alonso can perfectly predict the ball.” Hikaru said</p><p>“So it’s a type of predicting huh.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Asuto-kun Atsuya -kun I’ll be the one to carry the fate of this match.” Nohsaka told to them</p><p>“Now let’s begin.” He said as Hikaru agreed</p><p>“Technique Tactics: The general!”</p><p>They relay info as the pass went on with the others  as Asuto uses inabakari dash  to pass through then pass it to goujin</p><p>
  <strong>“Fire Lemonade--!”</strong>
</p><p>Goujin begins to took the shot and Alonso is predicting but  Atsuya just shot with his shot and goujin as a decoy</p><p>
  <strong>“Certain Bear Death Kill- Decapitate!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot went in as Alonso can’t react</p><p>“Goaaalll!! Fubuki Atsuya’s shot went in and make it even!”  Kakuma commentated</p><p>“Good Job Atsuya…”  Fubuki commented as the next phase rolled around Asuto, Kazemaru and  Sakanoue were given a  special task from their wrist band</p><p>“It’s time don’t get too relax forst everyone.” Asuto looked at the sky</p><p>“Oh nice this is your soccer huh..” Froy looked from his seat</p><p>“Looks like Ichihoshi and Nohsaka found aweakpoint in their goalie.” Mansaku said</p><p>“There is nothing to be afraid about goshu!” Golem said</p><p>“Looks like they’ve figured out Alonso.” Bergamo said as Clario smirked</p><p>As the whistle start a shot blinded them but one thing along another the three spain player s are surprised that it was block as the field is cover in smoke what was standing in front of them was Asuto, Kazemaru and Sakanoue  as the ball went out of range</p><p>“Sorry Clario-san but the one that is gonna have the last win is Japan.” Asuto smiled and then he takes a serious look</p><p>“I can’t believe it work.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“What is happening?!” Even the commentator is surprised</p><p>“Even though it is a bit sudden but we still make it. Kazemaru said</p><p>“Huff Huff that was a bit too sudden.” Sakanoue said as the three look at them</p><p>“Asuto is also analyzing but when?” The one that was amazed is Nohsaka  as he look at Asuto and the two defender</p><p>“Since nohsaka and the others  prove the enemies weak point I tried to give it a gap since 1 wrong move and we’ll lose.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“This is interesting I can’t believe I met someone like you Inamori Asuto your predicting skill on your own teammate is on par.” Clario laughed</p><p>“Did asuto just went back in an instant but how?” His team seems also wondering about this as Asuto just smiled</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Inazuma Japan vs Spain : Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Twin Lancer!”</strong>
</p><p>As the duo Bergamo and Luther attacks  Kazemaru and Sakanoue stop the attack as the two first make double ganger as per bunshin defense and sakanoue block using a n attack like time trance as Asuto heaed back he uses sunrise blitz to redirect the attack away from the goal the three combined into a defense technique called Time Blitz</p><p>It was like a lightning but a swift play from Asuto and the defenders make the ball out of range</p><p>“So you’ve manage to know your weakness?” Clario asked</p><p>“Yeah it’s trust… we all now our teammates well that is why a sift attack  is a hole in the formation.” Asuto said</p><p>“But how did you know of our move?”  Luther asked</p><p>“I have a video from your match  my pen friend send me from Germany.  This one shot literally win your way through that is why in this match I trust my enemy more than my team in a way.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“Hahaha! Interesting answer from the look of it you don’t like it but it has to be done.” Clario said</p><p>“Asuto why didn’t you tell us you are working on a defense technique?’Hikaru asked</p><p>“Because the truth I don’t want to make all of you wary of what things seem and we need a backup if something unpredictable happen and coach has approve it.” Asuto said</p><p>“I was gonna tell on all of you!” Sakanoue shouted</p><p>“But Asuto wanted to keep it a secret since we only get one shot at the defense technique.” Kazemaru said</p><p>“It’s a one time thing.” Asuto stated</p><p>Back on Day one they were there after asuto watch all of the footage he keeps it all on his room secret place except the shot routine as he knocks on Kazemaru and Sakanoue’s room</p><p>“We are gonna do what??’ Sakanoue asked as he was a bit of panic</p><p>“Do you really think they are gonna use it?’ Kazemaru asked</p><p>“We just gonna have to bet of course I need to know your training stats so we can adjust the timing.” Asuto said</p><p>“But this is crazy asuto-kun doing a swift defense this will tire you out.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“That is why  you two are the perfect decoy your bunshin kazemaru-san will stop the ball for a while and your speciality in copying hissatsu is just what I need to slow it by a bit remember that orion disciple from you know that has different faces.” Asuto said explaining to them</p><p>“But in a match like that our stamina will run out.” Kazemaru said</p><p>“Just once it’s fine because…” Asuto said</p><p>“I don’t want the both of you to trust me.” He looked serious</p><p>Back to the field</p><p>“Ohoho it seems asuto realize something our weakness.” Zhao said</p><p>“Our weakness is we trust in each other believing we use 100 percent of strength but in reality.” Asuto said</p><p>“But in reality  they aren’t good job in getting to this predicament.” Clario cut asuto’s word</p><p>“In this match our  teammate on the attack is more to take fatigue than the defender that lower their quality hence the real reason why Alonso been able to block the attack especially haizaki.” Asuto sighed  as Nohsaka pointed that Japan’s weakness right now is on their pass and spain knew it the next time a shot hits they can’t be stop</p><p>“What did you say?!” Haizaki shouted</p><p>“Hiroto was right.” Asuto sighed</p><p>“Asuto! Nohsaka!” Endou shouted to them as they come after that</p><p>“I want to consult you guys with something.” He said</p><p>“Hmm what is it endou-san?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“We should use a secret plan.”  Endou said</p><p>“Another one?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Hmm got it.” He said</p><p>“Wait nohsaka-san I don’t think it’s that.” Asuto said</p><p>“Huh why?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Because looking from what haizaki have now it’s nearly impossible to use Last Resort.” Asuto said</p><p>“But if we use it by the end of the match.”Nohsaka said</p><p>“It’s not worth the risk.” Asuto sighed</p><p>“Hey hear me out first the plan is befall on Asuto.” Endou said</p><p>“Me??” Asuto asked</p><p>“The problem is after that big defense do you still have the strength?” Endou asked</p><p>“I think I have for the last minute.” Asuto said</p><p>“Then here is what we should do.” Endou said</p><p>The match then resumes as Asuto  pass every player that is within his range  as Nohsaka and Hikaru be right beside him</p><p>“So the plan isn’t using last resort but Asuto’s dribble.”  Nohsaka said</p><p>“It’s true that Asuto’s dribble didn’t stop by spain because they aren’t adapted to it yet.” Hikaru said  as they haven’t notice</p><p>“What an amazing analythical tactics.” He continued</p><p>“No in his way it’s saying soccer sense.” Nohsaka smiled</p><p>One of the player said to him as he can’t get pass him without decisive blow as Asuto snatch it back</p><p>“Then let me give a lesson never to underestimate your opponent.” Asuto continued to dribble</p><p>“That must be Japan’s physique. Physical physique doesn’t always mean power or force contact it can be  contact and evading.” Sekira explained</p><p>He then goes pass the keeper and scoring a goal making it a 3-2.</p><p>“Goal!! Unbelievable  after a display of team play this time Inamori Asuto charge in.”  Kakuma commented</p><p>“They got us good!” Clario laughed</p><p>“Soccer sure is fun!” He shouted</p><p>The match continued but as Asuto and Clario clashed deep the whistle has blown</p><p>“With a turn of even Japan finally got their revenge match against spain with a 3-2 score point.” Max said</p><p>“That was a lot of fun Inazuma Japan sometimes you should visit our camp and Inamori Asuto you are the most that I’m surprised with.” Clario said as they shake hands</p><p>“Thank you.” Asuto smiled  as nowc clario was after Endou</p><p>“It was a good match.” He said to endou</p><p>“It reaffirmed my love for soccer and more we must take down orion at all cost well see you later comrade.” Clario said</p><p>“Comrade is the same as friend right?” endou asked</p><p>“You could think of that.” Clario said</p><p>Outside of the stadium Fubuki goes out as he leaves but stopped by Atsuya</p><p>“I’m not gonna say goodbye.” Atsuya said</p><p>“Yeah.” Fubuki said</p><p>“You’re not gonna tell everyone?” Atsuya asked</p><p>“I already told the coach.” Fubuki said</p><p>“That isn’t all huh?” Atsuya asked</p><p>“I plan on coming back and then we’ll play together.” Fubuki said</p><p>“Also you’re the traitor right?” Atsuya asked as Fubuki stop in his walk</p><p>The footage shown that Fubuki sent emails of somesort</p><p>“I….”  Fubuki is loss on words</p><p>“It’s fine you don’t have to explain yourself  you are always right my brother never make a mistake that is what I want to believe.”  Atsuya said</p><p>Meanwhile Hikaru bumps into Froy</p><p>“Yo hikaru so this is what your life is now huh.” Froy commented</p><p>“We’re getting stronger.”  Hikaru said seriously as he point out they can match Russia</p><p>“I didn’t expect that hikaru you’ve change.” Froy said  as he pointed out  hikaru true nature but hikaru isn’t that happy as he said about something on why he is safe with the team and many more</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>“I entrust you in the name of the branch you fail me.” A white hair dude appeared giving his speech as he was the real charman/CEO  as he pointed that the man that was the chairman is really his butler and gives him a break as the assistant chairman comes in</p><p>“So is japan giving you trouble?” Bernard asked</p><p>“Yes…” Shinjou answered</p><p>“I will use Orion as an Economy tool if you or any other tried to be in my way then…” Bernard said seriously</p><p>“I got it.” Shinjou said</p><p>“As a present I want your son to be in the seal of orion.” Bernard said seriously as he contacted zhao qiyun</p><p>“Those who defy orion will face my wrath.” He said</p><p>Back with Fubuki the boy that talks to Asuto interceots fubuki</p><p>“Are you Fubuki Shirou?” The boy asked</p><p>“Who are you?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“You could say  a bit of a savior or conspirator do you want to take down orion?” The boy asked</p><p>“Just who are you?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“Not in here.. but you could trust me and if you contacted by the name shinjou just do his part I’m offering you something more Fubuki Shirou your leg is as damage as Goenji.” The boy asked</p><p>“You’re not going to ask me to be a disciple are you?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“No… Why would I? I’m just helping the rest is up to you to decide.” The boy then wanted to left</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“After the match Leave all that you have and I’ll give you something in exchange.” The boy said</p><p>“I mean I have to leave hakuren and…” Fubuki said</p><p>“You can answer that at another time it’s your choice not mine.” The boy smiled</p><p>“I’ll be waiting for your answer Fubuki Shirou.” He sighed as he leaves</p><p>“Just who is he?” Fubuki looked serious it’s true that his injury is a bit worse but he is planning to comeback</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That is the first time I met the person and know his fate </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That boy was no orion </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He is more of a….</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay today's side note is why asuto can see their moves as he is part of orion he has all the video given by him as an advantage but this is a do or don't for him and what he said about not believing is half bluff when i made this as  he has the mc's plot armor as usual and i don't like to end with a draw. That is all and Stay tune for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A meeting with American Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That early morning</p><p>Asuto is having his early morning jog as he got a call</p><p>“Hello?” He asked</p><p>“Congrats on winning against spain.” The boy said</p><p>“Yeah.” Asuto answered</p><p>“Oh yeah I sent a letter to you could you give it to the america’s team coach?” The boy asked</p><p>“You send me a letter but  wouldn’t it be suspicious?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Atsuya begins to suspect his brother as an Orion spy so it would be fine.” The boy informed</p><p>“Eh??” Asuto asked</p><p>“Do you want to have a fair fight against ichinose and his team?” the boy asked reaffirming his resolve  Asuto nodded</p><p>“Got it.” He looked serious</p><p>“Asuto please don’t disappoint me.” The boy said as he hung up</p><hr/><p>
  <em>This is the first time I save a team</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But is it worth the effort</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be able to play on the same playing field</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is like a dream</em>
</p><hr/><p>Inazuma japan’s training continues as they have a busy day ahead</p><p>“Doing hopak dance is a bit weird though.” Mansaku complained</p><p>“Kirino and Noboru is okay but hiroto you do 50 more.” Sekira said</p><p>“Why do I have to do more?” Hiroto complained</p><p>“Just do it because I don’t want anymore people to leave.” Atsuya sighed</p><p>“The Russia match should be over by now right?”  Sakanoue asked</p><p>“Let’s see 2-1 America won.” Tsukishi checked on it</p><p>“Huh?” Hikaru seems to be  worried</p><p>“So it’s down to us and America who hadn’t had a lost huh.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Ichihoshi what’s wrong?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Something didn’t feel right.” Hikaru said</p><p>“As a team  with Froy the should be powerful enough I thought they cut their losses.” Hikaru said</p><p>“Let’s all analyze Russia-america match after dinner.” Sekiya said</p><p>“Hey everyone  let’s spy on America’s team.” Asuto said</p><p>“Spy?”  Nohsaka asked</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Endou said</p><p>“We’re almost there.” Scoglio said</p><p>“Soon we’ll arrive in America’s training camp.” He said as they are on the way  and he wears a weird  Japanese suit  as Haizaki tried to ignore the crazy tour guide</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them.” Endou smiled</p><p>“Yeah.” Goenji said</p><p>At the America Training Camp</p><p>As they arrive scoglio goes into sneak move but Endou just shout his way like he always did</p><p>“Endou, Goenji…”  Ichinose said as he was so happy</p><p>“Congratulations on your team this is Inamori, Haizaki and this is Nohsaka.” Endou introduce them</p><p>“So this is inamori who transferred from Inakuni.” Ichinose said to Asuto</p><p>“Of course we know you are our junior after all.” Domon said</p><p>“Youre the tactical emperor nosaka yuuma and the devil of the field haizaki.” Ichinose told them about them of course</p><p>“You sure know them.” Endou compliments</p><p>“You should know first.”  Ichinose said</p><p>“Since you are from raimon did you two—” Asuto said</p><p>“Hey catch!” Dylan said as he kicks the ball</p><p>“Since it’s nice of an old time why don’t we have  soccer while we’re at it.” Mark said</p><p>“Before that could I talk with the coach for a bit.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“Sure…” Ichinose said</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt you.” Asuto said</p><p>“What do you want boy?” The coach of America’s team said</p><p>“I thought I should give this to you.” Asuto said as he gives off a letter seal in some kind of American official letter</p><p>“Thank you I’ll read it right now.” The coach said as he look at it</p><p>“Ichinose you and the others  have a mini game here for a while I need to do something.” The coach went on early as the mini game begins  where they deceit each other by shooring naming techniques but by the end of the day Endou wins it all as he shoot back and that is when…</p><p>As the coach is back  he saw some helicopter arriving  as army arrives and somekind of general goes out and tried to arrest the coach of America</p><p>“What’s going on?” The coach asked</p><p>“you are under arrest for allegedly spending and team’s budget for personal use.” The general said but as he wants to arrest the coach someone appeared before them it was someone from America’s Delegacy  it was a woman with a white suit</p><p>“Would you try to get things start agan General?” The woman said she was a girl in mid 20-s with white hair</p><p>“I’ve been ordered to foresee this do you have any prove?” She asked</p><p>“Sure we do.” The general smirked as he shows fake accident</p><p>“Hmm this seems legit..” The woman scan thoroughly and found one flaw</p><p>“Coach of navy may I ask one thing on January 23<sup>rd</sup> I foresee this clause  I went ahead and check it myself you are trying to make a coup here especially on soccer and the rest must be your man’s Navy Invaders am I correct you also tried to do this on England or other teams that is why before you could do anything we have a  warrant letter  Coach of America thanks for your work.” The woman said as she brings them in as the crew followed their leader</p><p>“What is going on?” Ichinose asked</p><p>“They were trying to make a false report on me that letter was a warning if I ever see that man to contat the delegacy or embassy immediately.” The coach said</p><p>“So in other word he is trying to abuse his powers.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Yeah…”  Haizaki said</p><p>The woman back up to the coach wanting his further statement on the man</p><p>“That was aweird predicament.” Ichinose said</p><p>“It must be orion they tried to sabotage your team.” Nohsaka assumed it</p><p>“SO that letter is…” Asuto thought as he got a call and the boy speaks</p><p>“So how do you like my present?” He asked</p><p>“That letter is?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Of course a counter measure I don’t want your match be disturb by orion he tried dirty play so I play it perfectly.” The boy answered</p><p>“You know from the start.” Asuto said</p><p>“Now just enjoy the match  this is your time where orion can’t harm you I told you right Inamori Asuto I’ll do my part oh and watch out for an orion faker. He is trying to be your dad please don’t trust him.” The boy hung up</p><p>“With that over.” The coach said</p><p>“So how does it go?” Ichinose asked</p><p>“It’s fine it was none other than orion he was gonna replace our team with his men but it was stopped on time before things get out of hand.” The coach sighed</p><p>“So we’ll be having a serious match.” Ichinose said as the coach nodded</p><p>The Inazuma Japan as happy as they are the 5 of them then goes as  the coach stopped asuto for a moment</p><p>“Thank you for that letter my team is saved.” The coach bowed a bit</p><p>“I’m just delivering the letter I don’t know about this a lot.’ Asuto said as he leaves</p><p>By the end of the day Asuto walks out of the bus as he met someone that is pretending to be his dad but he hadn’t notice  as the impostor showed his mom photo along with him as he gasped a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aphrodi Descends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?” Asuto asked to the person in front of him</p><p>“It will make sense if you saw this.” The man in front of him said as he shows the photo of his mom and him</p><p>“That’s the same photo as I have.” Asuto thought</p><p>“I am inamori masato your dad.” The man said</p><p>“Dad?” Asuto asked</p><p>They then went on to a near bench as his (fake) dad tells his story  about his mom and him (supposedly) how he he regret leaving them as Asuto seems to be rather suspicious he hears them as he holds his anger on  as the impostor dad hugs him all he felt was some other thing frustration</p><p>“Because I want to salvage my own pride. After I was  praised for my skills  I was given a chance to join a pro league overseas. In the first league  after I get a foul from my opponent I was bench off as I broke my leg. I was determined to see you again so I went to rehab and try again but when I get back they didn’t need me anymore as I believe I was fully healed I try doing from club to club but it wasn’t the same and I quit my soccer job.” He explained his life story</p><p>“So is that it but why didn’t you come see me?’ Asuto asked</p><p>“Although I wasn’t a soccer player I couldn’t abandon my passion to soccer.” Masato said</p><p>“As I am a coach to a junior team now I watch your match against spain that is when I know that my son is playing I feel my pride vanished and I am proud of my son.” Masato kneel and smiled at his son</p><p>“I have one thing to say to you now.” He said</p><p>“No way you’re kidding right?!” Asuto faked surprise as best as he could</p><p>“ I want you to not tell anyone about this after all you only see one side of Orion.” Masato said</p><p>“Got it Dad I wont press anymore matter out of it.” Asuto sighed as Shinjou is looking from a far as Asuto is not in range with his (fake dad) he called a number</p><p>“Yeah you were right now what should I do?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Hmmm… here is what you should do and we’ll also have to confront the witch.” He sighed</p><p>“The witch?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Yeah… you’ll know it now we need someway just focus on America’s match…” He sighed</p><p>“Thank you for making Endou-san dream came true.” Asuto said</p><p>“It was your work after all.” He sighed as he hangs up and then from the look of it he was meeting with the woman</p><p>“Do navy invaders been getting taken care off Lucy?” The boy asked</p><p>“As per your case  we’ve dealt with it.” The woman said</p><p>“Good…  I don’t want asuto’s match be interrupted even by orion itself.” The boy said</p><p>“Why do you get so fixated on this boy?” The woman asked</p><p>“He reminds me so much of my old self in the past orion screw my chance  I don’t want him to feel the pain that I feel or at least I want to let him have time enjoying soccer before…” He sighed</p><p>“Before?” She asked</p><p>“It’s nothing we have to gather the others right let the infiltration process begin…” He smiled</p><p>“Yes as you command.” The woman said</p><p>At the same time when asuto is gone</p><p>Aphrodi is congratulate to be the new   team members</p><p>“A new team member has been announced.”  Zhao Jinyun said as aphrodi comes around</p><p>“Hello everyone.” Aphrodi with his elegance comes in like a god just comes out of earth or in this case angel</p><p>“Aphrodi.” Endou said</p><p>“My heart dances when I was said to be in a team with you.” Aphrodi said as they shake hands</p><p>“I want to say something in the way you are now you can’t win just beating spain isn’t enough if you get over confident then that’s it.” He sighed</p><p>“Ho… Is this a divine message of a god?” Atsuya asked</p><p>“No…. This is just my personal opinion.” Aphrodi sighed</p><p>“You guys only have 4 position of forward adding more would be alright.” He smiled</p><p>“Are you saying we’re not qualified?” Hiroto looks pissed</p><p>“Yeah..  that was quick so I don’t have to explain.” Aphrodi smiled</p><p>“Coach I’m holding a 4 vs 4 match right now.” He smiled as the coach agreed  as Saginuma and Tatsuya joins Atsuya’s team while  Endou, Kazemaru and Goujin join’s Aphrodi’s team that is when asuto comes back</p><p>“What is going on here?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Ah asuto-kun we’re holding a mini game just right on time you could watch.” Aphrodi smiled</p><p>“I’m still pissed I didn’t get to play.” Haizaki sighed</p><p>The match begins as Hiroto is getting alone but  but Tatsuya’s impressive command on defend make it a bit off  nicely as he tries to keep the team together and the next thing happens as Hiroto wanted to shot Aphrodi block where he seems to be like goujin charging fiercely as Aphrodi thinks back on his team a while back after what happen he was recruited by Kidou</p><p>“Haaah!” Aphrodi cut steal from Hiroto but hiroto pass it to atsuya as Aphrodi cuts him in</p><p>“A god playing this fierce it isn’t like you is it?” Atsuya said as his ball was stolen by aphrodi</p><p>“Sorry but slow.” Aphrodi said as he gets pass aphrodi and shoot the goal to Saginuma but saginuma can’t catch it and it was a goal  as Goujin cppmplimented but nobody cares</p><p>“Kidou’s decision to bring Aphrodi in was a good decision.”  Endou complimented</p><p>“Even if we won against spain our forward has been slacking off so they need a knock in the head.”  Zhao said as he talks to Asuto privately</p><p>“Asuto-kun I want to talk a bit about something why are you late?” Zhao asked</p><p>“I get carried away outside I wanted to stroll around.” Asuto said</p><p>“It’s fine but next time please contact the team.” Zhao said</p><p>“Yes thank you coach.” Asuto said as he puts up a smile</p><p>“Ho ho ho this is getting interesting.” Zhao said seriously</p><p>Meanwhile Aphrodi and Hiroto is talking</p><p>“Damn.” Hiroto said</p><p>“There is nothing to be afraid of hiroto  in Olypus there are many gods some of them win some of them lose.” Aphrodi smiled</p><p>“And about that bet.” He smiled</p><p>“Oh yeah sure one request right?” Hiroto asked</p><p>“Golem we also need you.”  Aphrodi said</p><p>“Now let’s see we’re going to the amusement park.” Aphrodi said</p><p>“Eh?!” Golem shoyted</p><p>That night asuto is digging into America’s  file he was getting a call from unknown number</p><p>“Hmm?” Asuto answers the call  it was Reinaldo</p><p>“Hello…” The former defender of spain said</p><p>“Reinaldo right? How did you get my number?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Easy… I just search it  hey thanks for the other time.” Reinaldo said</p><p>“No it’s fine.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“So how was the team?” He asked</p><p>“They are doing good although they are still angry at me do I interrupt you calling on this night?” Reinaldo asked</p><p>“No no… it’s fine I need tome to relax anyway since tomorrow is a big day.” Asuto said</p><p>“Honestly I was a big jerk just for a sake to play I risk everything my captain’s trust the team. I was honestly fine not playing for the whole season of ffi that’s my punishment so if you need anything just tell me and I’ll be there.”  Reinaldo said</p><p>“Thank you, Reinaldo you don’t have too.” Asuto said</p><p>“I’ll be sure to watch your match. Gonna be cheering for Spain see ya later.” Reinaldo hung up the phone as Asuto opens up his diary and write on it as he saved Reinaldo’s number</p><p>“He is honestly not a bad person he is just desperate.” Asuto smiled</p><p>
  <strong>My choice helps a person</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even if it is a little</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I always believe there is good in everyone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But what I can’t predict is that…</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile at America’s team</p><p>“It’s complete let’s go Dylan, Mark!” Ichinose shouted as the three of them do an attack technique that shook the stadium</p><p>“Inazuma Japan won’t know what hits them.” Mark said</p><p>“Yeah…” Dylan said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Japan vs America part 1: The magician of the field strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stadium</p><p>“Welcome to the match we’ve been waiting for!! America vs Japan!” Kakuma commentated</p><p>“Today we have two teams that has 1 wins today  they hold the win in the top of the league what is your opinion on this?” Max asked to Kakuma</p><p>“The two of them had a history especially domon and ichinose as the two once go into the same play as same team we’ll have to see how this goes.” Kakuma explained</p><p>“So brother’s plan didn’t go as he wanted it huh maybe this will be a fine match after all they were good especially ichinose you better watch out inazuma japan because he is quite a troublesome but I do wonder who foils my bro’s plan hmm fine at least I can enjoy this match peacefully.”   Froy commentated  as from the look of it  Golem is still having an effect of yesterday</p><p>“Oh yeah where is asuto?”  Mansaku wondered as he helps his teammate up  golem more exactly</p><p>Outside Asuto is seeing his fake dad as he had suspicion so he needed to see him</p><p>“Oh yeah dad thanks for coming.” Asuto said  as he exclaimed that the ball  as the man make up things about it  as the man goes  asuto is looking serious and text the boy</p><p>“You’re right something is wrong I’m doing a thorough look.” He texted to him as he goes back to his team</p><p>“Is everyone okay?”  Zhao asked</p><p>“I’ll be ready if anything happens.” Sekiya said</p><p>“Yosh let’s go!” Endou shouted excitedly  as Asuto is back</p><p>“Asuto where were you?” Mansaku asked</p><p>“I was so nervous I just had to went to the toilet.” Asuto smiled as he takes of his jacket</p><p>“Endou…” Ichinose looked at Endou as the captain look back</p><p>“The game begins with Inazuma Japan starting out as the pass connected the American team analyze first inazuma japan’s formation they didn’t make  more move than necessary as instructed by ichinose</p><p>“Everyone keep your eyes sharp.” Ichinose shouted</p><p>The ball is passed to Fudou as Fudou shot in a range of the keeper</p><p>“Maximum Circus!”</p><p>He shots his attack technique</p><p>“Sure shot Defense!”</p><p>The keeper projected like a gun as multiple shots are fired that stops the shot</p><p>“Captain!” The goal keeper shouted</p><p>“Warming up end now let’s begin.” Ichinose said as he begins to show his skills as he dodge every person that was blocking him even hiroto</p><p>“He is fast.”  Hiroto said</p><p>“You’re not passing us.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“Now you see it now you don’t make the shot Dylan!” Ichinose shouted as the ball is suddenly with Dylan</p><p>“Okay!” Dylan shouted</p><p>“Pegasus Shot!”</p><p> Dylan shot his shot as it was a straight shot of beam that is like a pegasus</p><p>“Diamond Hand!”</p><p>The shot as it goes out of hand and hits the post as Mark shot but Tatsuya save it</p><p>“Thank you for the save.” Endou said</p><p>“No problem endou.” Tatsuya smiled</p><p>“ohoho putting tatsuya in is a right choice.”   Zhao said</p><p>“Japan and America really putting it out there this match giving their all.”  Max commentated</p><p>“Aphrodi!” Kazemaru pass his ball to aphrodi</p><p>“Time to do my job as a forward.”  Aphrodi said  as he is moving forward</p><p>“Heaven’s time!”</p><p>Aphrodi advance on as he gets pass everyone that is on to her by stopping time</p><p>“You won’t get pass me.” Ichinose block him</p><p>“It has been a while right Ichinose but.” As it was a dejavu Aphrodi was in front of him as the effect of heaven’s time is in effect</p><p>“Here goes!” Aphrodi shot his shot</p><p>
  <strong>“God Knows:  Impact!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Sure Shot Defense!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot can’t be stop by the keeper and is now on a 1-0 lead.</p><p>“Goal!! Aphrodi shows his skills  as inazuma japan takes the lead how will this match go on?”  Max shouted</p><p>“That was too easy.” Aphrodi said but the American team still looks calm despite the goal</p><p>“This is getting too weird.” He thought</p><p>“Everyone time for adjustments.” Ichinose puts up a hidden smile</p><p>The kick off starts again as the ball is shot to Ichinose as Ichinose seems to be giving a signal</p><p>“I’m gonna show you why I am the magician of the field.” He looks serious  as most of the forward and midfielder advances first</p><p>“Team Tactics :  Starlight Road!”</p><p>The team advances as Ichinose gives passes in blinding light</p><p>“What is happening?” Ichinose asked</p><p>“Ah my eyes it’s blinded.” Sakanoue said</p><p>“What in the trickery is this?”  Hiroto looks serious  as they regain their vision ichinose is already at the goal post</p><p>“Here I go endou!” Ichinose said</p><p>“Come at me!”  Endou said</p><p>
  <strong>“Unicorn Star Burst!”</strong>
</p><p>He begins by kicking the ball to the sky as he grows Pegasus wings as the wings fall he moves back as the energy takes place and shot the shot down</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Arm!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot pierce through endou’s defense technique and got the goal</p><p>“And that’s a payback.” Ichinose smiled</p><p>“How does he do that tactics?” Nohsaka thought</p><p>“There must be a secret to it.” Hikaru said</p><p>“Go get the info ichinose.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Got it Nohsaka-san.” Hikaru smiled</p><p>“Time for a switch up.” The next time comes on as Ichinose goes back to Defender place and everyone changes position except the attack</p><p>“Time for a magician to do his trick.’ He smiled</p><p>“We all know the general details so…” Ichinose smiled</p><p>“So by playing in every position we can’t pinpoint his  info.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Yeah more or less.”  Aphrodi said</p><p>“Even so there is always a weakness.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“Now you’re talking my language.” Fudou said</p><p>“Fudou-san want to break some magicwith me.’ Asuto smiled</p><p>“For once Inamori Asuto I’m gonna agree with you so what do you want to do?” Fudou asked</p><p>“Is there an old tactic that was used by kidou-san?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Well..” Fudou said as he thought about things  as Asuto and Fudou talks with aphrodi nohsaka and hikaru</p><p>“That could work but we’re in a risk of getting them in an injury.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“It’s fine we’ll do a tone down version.” Fudou said</p><p>“We’re gonna playing a rough play.” Hikaru didn’t like it but he got no choice</p><p>“I also don’t like it but Fudou is also a strategist.”  Aphrodi said</p><p>The battle plan changed as Fudou ordered them to keep a relatively far mark on America’s team</p><p>“What is this?! Inazuma japan didn’t mark america’s team!” Max shouted</p><p>“Ahaha it seems this is gonna be a nice play.”  Froy smiled</p><p>“If we can’t use our weapon then we’ll just have to discard it.” Fudou said  as he mark Ichinose up</p><p>“I know what you’re up to.” He smiled</p><p>“SO what do you think I’m up to?”  Ichinose asked</p><p>“You’re a sly one ichinose  it doesn’t matter what position you’re in your role is the same.” Fudou said</p><p>“Do you think you can stop me though?” Ichinose asked</p><p>“Go right ahead.” Fudou let ichinose pass without much restraint</p><p>“Everyone let’s do this .” Ichinose said</p><p>
  <strong>“Impact Tactics:  Stardust Road!”</strong>
</p><p>“Now!” Fudou instructed before ichinose could do the impact tactics as all of them does a bit of rough play to other layers by forcing them into a defensive play where it pressure the other player as ichinose can’t pass like lock in chains</p><p>“Impact Tactics: God Zero pressure!”  Fudou said as Aphrodi  steals the ball from ichinose</p><p>“Everyone move!”  He shouted  as he still marks Ichinose up</p><p>“Asuto!” Aphrodi pass the ball to Asuto as he pass it to Hiroto  but it was stolen again</p><p>Back at the discussion before this  attack</p><p>“Well it wasn’t a sure hit but we still haven’t had a way to counter it yet.” Fudou said as he proposed the tactics</p><p>“We’ll have to use what we had.” Nohsaka said calmly</p><p>“We’ll wait while Hikaru found the flaw.”  Asuto said as they nodded</p><p>“So this tactics keep our attack flow on but we’ll be in an opening.” Aphrodi said</p><p>“It’s a risk tactics we can’t use it continuously though it just a means to scare them.” Fudou said</p><p>“Do kidou told you this?” Kazemaru asked</p><p>“Hah you think kidou is the tactical genius here?  I have my ways well magicians always have their trick we’re the one that is gonna crack this up Aphrodi.” Fudou said seriously</p><p>“I like your way of thinking.” Aphrodi said</p><p>Back to the match America tried to bypass but Ichinose still in  not taking the risk because of last time  until he realized it</p><p>“I get it now.” He thought</p><p>“Let’s do it everyone!” The America Representative did it again</p><p>“Team Tactics: Starlight Road!”</p><p>They’ve done it again as this time Ichinose move a move faster than fudou</p><p>“Youre a bad liar fudou.” Ichinose smiled  as the impact tactics do again as aphrodi looks seriously as in an instant he can see the illusion.</p><p>“Here I go endou!” Ichinose shouted</p><p>
  <strong>“Unicorrn Star Burst!” </strong>
</p><p>“If I can’t hit then…” Endou said seriously</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Punch!”</strong>
</p><p>He goes as to a length and punch the shot out of the field as the union star burst is finally defeated</p><p>Endou-san this is good!” Sakanoue said</p><p>“Everyone I found a way to breakthrough.” Aphrodi said to the team</p><p>“Will it work?” Tatsuya asked</p><p>“We’ll just have to know right?” Hiroto asked</p><p>“So what do we have?” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Actually they are doing like much but our sight was  blinded since we have a blind spot  that is on our mid fielder they use that chance to make them redirect their intention as Ichinose was actually the distraction. Aphrodi said</p><p>“I see..” Nohsaka said</p><p>“My god eyes never fail me it’s time for a counter attack.” Aphrodi said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Japan vs America part 2: Conclusion on Gods End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go everyone!” Aphrodi shouted  as he pass head on</p><p>“Let’s show how two gods works together.” Hiroto said as the two does a combination play</p><p>
  <strong>“God Blitz!” </strong>
</p><p>The two pass each other and do a combination play that only been able to do by the same play  as they do this in a polar opposite way</p><p>“Those two are fast.” Domon said</p><p>“The two pass each player with ease this is totally a gods play!”  Kakuma shouted</p><p>“Golem!” Aphrodi shouted as the two stops in the designated place  as Golem goes from defending to attacking in an instance</p><p>“This is what we’re gonna do.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>At the amusement park the day before </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re gong to an amusement park?’ Hiroto asked as they are riding a horse ride </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is for training.”  Aphrodi said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is kinda seems like torture.” Hiroto sighed as they look for other ride  and Aphrodi propose the roller coaster  as it was in a montage that Hiroto looks sick </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Next one lets do that.” Aphrodi said  as they look at the spinning tea pot </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The spinning tea pot no no goshu!” Golem shouted as they ride it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now spin it hiroto.” Aphrodi said as Golem feels sick after that </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As they get a bit of rest Aphrodi gives them an ice cream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I feel like I let everyone down.” Golem sighed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t say like that Golem.” Aphrodi said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heh if you can do it then I’ll give you a back up.” Hiroto said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really Goshu?” Golem asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A promise as a God Striker!” Hiroto said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They begin again as Aphrodi  instructed golem as he can finally do it  without getting sick and thought of his friends</em>
</p><hr/><p>Back to the present time</p><p>“Haaa!” Golem shouted as he makes the ball float</p><p>“What?!” All of the players shouted some in amazement</p><p>The scenery becomes like a new fresh air as they float as Hiroto encourage Golem</p><p>“It’s gonna be fine.” The God Striker said</p><p>“Let’s go golem.” Aphrodi smiled</p><p>“Okay Gosshu.” Golem said as they shot their new shot</p><p>
  <strong>“Air String on GGG!”</strong>
</p><p>They shot the shot to the goal</p><p>
  <strong>“Sure shot--!” </strong>
</p><p>The keeper can’t get the shot as it went in</p><p>“Goal!!”</p><p>“Aphrodi, Kira Hiroto and make a breakthrough again with the two gods working together the score is tied yet again!” The commentators said</p><p>The first half is almost up as aphrodi set up his plan as all of the players for a barricade on some players</p><p>
  <strong>“Team Tactics Star Light Road!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Team Tactics: Second Barricade Code!” </strong>
</p><p>The two tactics clash as Asuto, Tatsuya and Nohsaka  unblinded by the light goes to steal from Ichinose but the first half has ended</p><p>“Star light road defeated.” Tatsuya said  but the smile on ichinose is wearing off</p><p>“Coach could I go to the toilet?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Do you have too?” Haizaki asked</p><p>“I really need to go.” Asuto said as he headed to the bathroom but in reality he went  and meet with Reinaldo</p><p>“Reinaldo did you get the footage?” Asuto asked</p><p>“It’s hard but I manage to get it.” Reinaldo said</p><p>“Thank you.” Asuto said as he replied the footage again and again</p><p>“Rolling thunder…” He thought</p><p>“The true terror of the America team has just begun.” He looked serious as he left</p><p>“Yo…” The boy appeared again as he walks to Reinaldo</p><p>“Who are you?” Reinaldo asked</p><p>“You could say I’m his friend. Why did you go to a length?” The boy asked</p><p>“Because in my eyes he saved soccer for me…” Reinaldo said</p><p>“Oh yeah you’re still bounded by orion or not?” The boy asked</p><p>“why did you ask me such a thing?! Why do you know I’m an orion?! Don’t tell me.” Reinaldo said</p><p>“Yes… I’m the one giving your identity away.” The boy said</p><p>“Just what are you?” Reinaldo asked</p><p>“answer my question first.” The boy said</p><p>“The answer is…” Reinaldo said</p><p>As the second half wanted to begin Asuto comes back with a more serious look</p><p>“Hikaru, Nohsaka I need to talk.” Asuto said</p><p>“What is it Asuto it’s almost the time of the match.” Hikaru asked</p><p>“America is gonna be unleashing their secret weapon right at the whistle.” Asuto said</p><p>“You’re kidding right?!” Haizaki asked</p><p>“We already break their tricks.” Golem said</p><p>“You guys think it’s that easy…” Asuto didn’t act like his normal self</p><p>“Asuto why are you concerned like this?’ Hiura asked</p><p>“That smile on Ichinose does look concerning.”  Hikaru said</p><p>“Asuto why are you concerned?” Fudou asked with a bit of serious look</p><p>“Because this tactic is what beat Russia.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“Why do you know we haven’t had seen the recording yet?” Fudou asked</p><p>“I asked clario if they recorded the match as one of their bench players are spying on some game and they give me some footage.” Asuto said</p><p>“Heh you’re afraid because of that.” Fudou sighed</p><p>“I just want everyone to be careful.” Asuto sighed</p><p>“Heheh you’re a head on persn but now you are level headed a bit you’ve change a bit I like that so what is your plan?” Fudou asked</p><p>“Hikaru I want to know how much data you’ve gathered?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Hmm I need a bit more time.” Hikaru said</p><p>“Then everyone watch out for their tactics defend while we can.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Ichinose they must already know what we’re up to.” Mark said</p><p>“It’s fine we’ll win this one as long as they didn’t know the trick.” Ichinose said</p><p>“Are you sure?” Domon asked</p><p>“Even so we’ll show them the big surprise.” Dylan said</p><p>“The second match has begun how will America come back from this situation?” Kakuma shouted</p><p>“Let’s begin.” The coach begins to give them instruction as Ichinose raise his hand”</p><p>
  <strong>“Impact Tactics: Rolling Thunder!” </strong>
</p><p>The American players work on their pass directly as it makes a sign like thunder but in 2 separate formation as their captain, Dylan , Domon and mark pass through as the three on their position the accelerated pass give off a radiating energy that was shot shoot by domon passing the defender</p><p>“This is big surprise!” Dylan shouted  as the three are in position as Dylan takes the ball and shoot it with Dylan and Ichinose usnion their upward shoot to the sky and Mark Shoot as a wolf like image appeared with a blue wave of energy going straight to Endou</p><p>“Endou this is my resolve!” Ichinose shouted</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Back in training </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mark, Dylan thank you for having me on the team.” Ichinose said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why the sudden thank you?” Mark asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re already your friend though ichinose.” Dylan said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone do we have plan on taking on other team?” Domon asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have an idea but we can’t use this tactic full time.” Ichinose said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A fast swift tactic huh.” Dylan and Mark said as he heard ichinose out </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” Ichinose nodded </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It may be work but it’s gonna put a lot on strain in the three of us and we need a signaler.” Mark said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then let me be the one.” Domon said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that alone isn’t enough we need a strong shoot.” Mark said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I have an idea and mark we’re gonna be your leg to stand.” Dylan said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?” Mark and Ichinose looked at Dylan who isn’t always serious be giving a good advice out of random</em>
</p><hr/><p>Back to the present</p><p>
  <strong>“Grand Fenrir!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Diamond Hand!” </strong>
</p><p>Endou tried to stop it but it was too powerful and went in for a goal.</p><p>“That was powerful.” He said seriously</p><p>“G-Goal!! America team does a swift attack  this is the magician’s power.” Max commentated</p><p>“Hmm if we face head on our stamina won’t last.” Fudou thought  as he remembered something</p><p>“That might work.” He thought</p><p>“Tatsuya, Golem, Aphrodi Hiroto do you have a minute?” he asked</p><p>“What’s up?” Tatsuya asked</p><p>“I have an idea.” Fudou said</p><p>“What is that goshu?” Golem asked</p><p>“Let’s give up defeating the team tactics.” Fudou said</p><p>“Heh…” Hiroto smiled</p><p>“we stop caring about the tactics?” Aphrodi asked</p><p>“Yeah…” Fudou smirked</p><p>“It seems that they’ve got a plan.” Nohsaka saw them</p><p>“Huh?” Asuto and Hikaru asked</p><p>“Is the analyze ready?” Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Yeah nohsaka-san it’s ready.” Hikaru nodded</p><p>It is at the 65 minute mark as Ichinose tried again with their tactics but no one is kinda giving the tactics a amind</p><p>“Everyone be ready.”</p><p>
  <strong>“The General!” </strong>
</p><p>Nohsaka relay the info on everyone as Golem and Tatsuya block Domon course pass but it was too late as Domon shoots but it did hit them as they block making the shot weaker</p><p>“Grand Fenrir!”</p><p>The  shot is shoot but in front of Endou are Hiroto and Aphrodi doing what Asuto and  Kouzomaru did last time</p><p>
  <strong>“God Counter!” </strong>
</p><p>Both of them countered team america’s shot and send it straight to the goal as it  becomes a goal with Fudou smirking</p><p>“We won’t fall for your petty tricks your swift attacks are swift attacks but your power isn’t that powerful that impact tactics is a booster we don’t need to stop it we just have to stop the shot maker your shot I have to say a good one but we have two gods and a tactical emperor so I can say I’m the trickster  you can’t fool me.” Fudou sighed</p><p>“Heh you’ve got me fudou.” Ichinose laughed</p><p>“But don’t think this is over.” He smiled</p><p>The match begins again  as Aphrodi takes the lead the trio uses their attack technique again but the four pillar of America blocks the shot</p><p>“We won’t let you.” Ichinose shouted</p><p>“Right we need to win this one!” Domon shouted</p><p>“Haaa!” The four of them block the shot as the trio doesn’t have the energy needed  Aphrodi rush to the ball</p><p>“I’ll make it in!” He shouted</p><p>
  <strong>“God Knows- Impact!” </strong>
</p><p>“Stop it Billy!”  Ichinose shouted</p><p>
  <strong>“Sure Shot Defense!” </strong>
</p><p>The goal keeper block the attack but it was barely as the shot went in ending the match in 4-3.</p><p>“Endou this has been so fun.” Ichinose shake hands with him</p><p>“You were strong in the end I can’t block your  technique.” Endou said</p><p>“Hmph. Not bad I just had to gamble it.” Fudou said</p><p>“And it did pretty nice doesn’t it.” Hiroto sighed</p><p>Outside Asuto is talking to Reinaldo</p><p>“Thank you and say hi to clarion for me.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Reinaldo said as Asuto goes back to his team</p><p>The Next Day</p><p>“Sorry to drag you in.” Shinjou is talking to Fubuki</p><p>“I want to know what is happening to this soccer world.” He said seriously</p><p>“I see..” Shinjou sighed</p><p>“What do you want me to do next?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“I want you to become officially an orion disciple.” Shinjou smiled and looked at him</p><p>“What are you going to do with me in orion?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“I’m gonna told you the truth about orion .” Shinjou said but before that The boy appeared</p><p>“Yo Shinjou-san it’s nice meeting you here.” He smiled</p><p>“You’re….” Shinjou said</p><p>“And fubuki-kun.” The boy smiled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Asuto’s Dissapearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inazuma japan has watch the plays  and Russia is beat 6-0</p><p>“They are beaten to a pulp.” Goujin said</p><p>“Is this a joke?” Kazemaru commented</p><p>“Clario.” Edou looked in disbelief</p><p>“I can’t believe they lose like that.” Goenji said</p><p>“In the rankings they should have been higher.” Kazemaru said</p><p>“Russia changed position that is what mattered since the data would be off it has happened with America match with us but it still had flaw unlike russia.” Nohsaka sighed</p><p>“Russia has got to be orion.” Hiroto sighed</p><p>“No I didn’t saw any flaw while they are playing this game.” Hikaru analyze it</p><p>“Especially Froy he must be holding back.” Nohsaka continued</p><p>“Could he have gone easy by throwing America’s match?” Hikaru asked</p><p>“Ho someone is using their head.”  Hroto said</p><p>“But didn’t froy said there is no orion in the team?’  Nohsaka asked</p><p>“Yes I don’t think he is lying.” Hikaru said</p><p>“In that case there must be other reasons.” Nohsaka said</p><p>“Knowing Russia they could just throw the game to preserve their plays or stamina.” Kazemaru said</p><p>“That’s possibility.” Nohsaka said</p><p>Meanwhile Asuto is brought to the enemies lair  as we saw from the other side Hiroto just sighed  looking at fudou</p><p>“Banged yourself pretty hard it was from the spain match.” Hiroto sighed</p><p>“So after last match you’re gonna leave?” He asked</p><p>“Yeah… that last match was my all.” Fudou smiled</p><p>“Everyone bad news.”  Goujin said</p><p>“I found my dad.”</p><p>“I know it’s a crucial time.”</p><p>“But there is something I want to talk with him.”</p><p>“I’ll be away for abit but don’t worry I’ll be back for the match.”</p><p>Asuto’s sound of the letter is shown by Hiura</p><p>“He met his dad on kazani?”  Mansaku asked</p><p>“DO you think asuto is back to Japan with his dad?” Goujin asked</p><p>“Asuto would never do things like that.” Hiura speculate</p><p>“I’ve seen Asuto talk with a man somewhere.” Hikaru pointed out</p><p>“Asuto’s dad is a pro in the soccer world.” Goujin sighed</p><p>“If his dad is a pro then he ought to know right away his whereabout.” Mansaku said</p><p>“Then if his dad is retired what was he doing in japan?” Hiura asked</p><p>“The problem is if that guy really his dad or not.” Haizaki pointed out</p><p>“Don’t you think this is one of Orion’s trap?” Goujin asked</p><p>“Do you guys found that it’s too convenient for his dad to just get in contact with him?” Hiura asked</p><p>“I want to confirm if he is really meeting his dad or not.” Goujin said seriously</p><p>“That is a good looking through.” Nohsaka said as he enters  and Hiura with Goujin search for Asuto</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>“Dad where are we going?” Asuto asked</p><p>“There is something I want to show you.” Masato said</p><p>“Does it have to do with orion?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Yeah…” Masato said</p><p>“Dad.. Whatever Orion do I won’t forgive them if they do fake soccer.” Asuto looked serious</p><p>As they stop Masato told him that this is the training facility of orion</p><p>Asuto saw what he needed to saw it was as he thought it would be a training facility</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yeah I got in contact with my fake dad so what should I do he wants me to come with him.” Asuto asked by in the phone the night  before</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“That’s good. Just do what he want I also send some package for you don’t forget to read the instruction.” The boy voiced said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“and about my friends they are fighting Russia.” Asuto sighed</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“They have to do this one without you there is also a possibility of them  framing you.” The boy said calmly</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“So it’s a risk?” Asuto asked</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yeah of course.” The boy just sighed</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Oh and about the plan.’ He scontinued</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Yeah. Yeah…” Asuto hears him out</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Many of the players are working hard on their training</p><p>“You think of Orion as contempted people but in reality, we help lives they undergo strict training to up their limits.” Masato said as he explains and justified himself</p><p>“Most of them had unlucky lives growing up. Orion gives them a chance.” He continued  and give a speech on how they are doing thisfor their families or some sort</p><p>“Yo Good morning.” A boy goes up to him</p><p>“You’re the one that coach told about me.” He said</p><p>“Coach?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Yeah I’m the coach here.” Masato said</p><p>“Asuto my name is malik I’m still in training to become an orion player.” The boy introduced himself</p><p>The two then had a mini match as per requested of Malik as the two plays at first asuto is losing as malik keep the control but Asuto gets by and win it from him  as he said that he can get chosen to be in froy’s team if necessary but they were interrupted  and challenged by another person who also trains there</p><p>Back with Fubuki, Shinjou and the boy</p><p>“What are you doing here you’re suppose to be on Japan.” Shinjou said</p><p>“I had my motives after all I’m the oversee Shinjou-san.” He opens his cloak</p><p>“Rococo Urupa  why are you going on orion?” Shinjou asked</p><p>“I don’t have to explain everything do I? It’s the request of the board to look into Bernard Girikanan.” Rococo said as he sighed</p><p>“The boards choice since when?” Shinjou asked</p><p>“In a while now as most of them doesn’t want to tarnish the soccer they have you could say I appeal them  now for the main part Fubuki Shirou you want to know the real Orion right?” Rococo sighed as he looked serious</p><p>“Long Ago Orion was an organization that helps the poor  in their country  it was establish by Froy’s Dad he was a sincere man who loves soccer but he pass away and then it wasn’t the same that is why Orion splits into two  more likely it’s revenue is halfed that is when Bernard comes into play he filtered the game  as he directeda dirty play but he wasn’t the mastermind.” Rococo said</p><p>“It was all influenced by one person they call her the witch of snow.” He sighed</p><p>“But why did you act now?” Shinjou asked</p><p>“Because I met a good friend and you don’t have to lie I know you are Asuto’s Dad you act the same.” Rococo said</p><p>“What did you make my son go into?!” Shinjou asked as he was a bit angry</p><p>“I give him tips on fighting this cruel soccer.” Rococo said</p><p>“One question so asuto is helping you in secret ah so that’s why in the match against spain he knows that Reinaldo was a traitor saved him and then by the last minute he stopped the swift attack It was all your doing?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“More or less.” Rococo said</p><p>“You are endangering my child I don’t want him to be involved.”  Shinjou said seriously</p><p>“You abandon your child if he knows now  he might hate you forever.” Rococo sighed</p><p>“I’m gonna crash orion to the ground before anything can happen are you in?” He asked</p><p>“Why should we trust you?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“Because I know where they hide the info and I have the master key.” Rococo smiled</p><p>Meanwhile back with Asuto the duo player clearly beaten the player that offended malik</p><p>Malik then begins his flashback about in his country he had to survive</p><p>“But I think orion is doing it the wrong way if they keep up this way.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“So to you orion is bad?’ Mark asked</p><p>“I know Orion save people but turning it into economy it was just plain wrong as it wouldn’t become soccer anymore I need to go back to my friend.” Asuto said</p><p>“They are waiting for me.” He smiled</p><p>“I know that what after this you’re gonna ask me to join orion and dad too.”</p><p>Asuto said as he then when and talk to his fake dad as at first his fake dad tells about Bernard vision etc.</p><p>As he wants to go outside his body feels numb and sleepy  as he was gassed with a sleeping injection or something.</p><p>As the day went to a bit of afternoon Rococo looked at the clock</p><p>“It’s almost time huh.” As he called someone</p><p>“We need you in station when Asuto gets to the facility.” He sighed</p><p>“Yes sir.” From the voice it sounded familiar</p><p>“What are you planning to do?” Shinjou asked</p><p>“Let’s find some info.” Rococo said while smiling</p><p>“This way it’s faster than letting fubuki becomes an Orion disciple.” Rococo said as he looked at them</p><p>“Are the two of you in or not?” The boy asked </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Infiltrating Orion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The match between Inazuma Japan and Russia has begun they are in a predicament as the second half begins  Rococo, Fubuki and Shinjou looks outside as all of the team of navy invaders are there</p><p>“So this is orion’s home?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“Yeah more likely.” Rococo smiled</p><p>“We’ve secured the place.” Cobra as the snake like person appeared along with them as they are somewhat a special soccer task force</p><p>“Good job.” Rococo said</p><p>“How about Bigman?” He asked</p><p>“He is hacking the server right now on the 1<sup>st</sup> floor behind med bay.” Cobra said</p><p>“Good…” Rococo said</p><p>“Fidio is going to wake asuto up right now before the procedure begins.”  Cobra informed</p><p>“That is a relief.” Rococo said</p><p>Inside the facility someone with a straight brown hair he seems to be wearing Italia’s team jacket</p><p>“I’m sorry for this.” The boy said as he knocks out the person</p><p>“ Jack bring the neutralizer  Orpheus to Command searcher  please open the door.” The boy said</p><p>“As you wish Ardera just be careful.”  Bigman said as he hack the door and jack inject something as Asuto is conscious yet again as he wakes up he saw an unfamiliar face</p><p>“Don’t worry we’re sent here by him My name is Fideo.” The boy introduce himself</p><p>“Erggh they got me good.”  Asuto sighed</p><p>“Now we get out of here.” Fideo said</p><p>“Sure got it.” Asuto said as he gives the recording</p><p>“You got a recording?” Fideo asked</p><p>“I need to get back at my fake dad anyway.” The three of them run off</p><p>“Bigman we’ve secured the package.” Jack said seriously</p><p>“I’ll begin erasing the camera footage and I’m out of here.”  Bigman said as he seems to be finished hacking  as he with Yoga moved out as they were going outside</p><p>As they are going outside Asuto and the navy invaders going outside as they saw the bus pick them up it was from the France representative.</p><p>“Get in.” A boy with long grey hair said as all of them get in including asuto</p><p>As they were inside the boy smiled</p><p>“Fideo you’re late.” The boy sighed he seems to be strict</p><p>“Sorry finding asuto’s room is really hard.” Fideo said</p><p>“I’m at a lost here.” Asuto said</p><p>“Just sit I’ll explain  this is Fideo and Edgar they are also Orion representative there are some coup d’etat  we’re gonna go where our leader is right now Urupa has done a lot for us.” Cobra said seriously</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Asuto-kun we won’t do things out of hand.” Fideo smiled</p><p>“As Fideo said… I had to leave my team behind for this.” Edgar said</p><p>“From your jacket you are an Italy representative?” Asuto asked</p><p>“You could say our spot is taken by another team don’t you have a match to attend?’ Fideo asked</p><p>“If you wanna see the match.”  Cobra shows them the match of Inazuma Japan  vs  Russia as for that moment the Russia is using the Aurora Wave move that makes the match not fair</p><p>“Everyone!” Asuto shouted</p><p>“So Kouzomaru and…” He looked at the two teammates that comes in</p><p>“Everyone I’m sorry I can’t help.”  Asuto holds his hands together he feels like he abandon his friends</p><p>“Asuto don’t feel bad… we’re stopping orion about now.”  Fideo said seriously</p><p>“Yeah I know.” Asuto tried to hold himself off</p><p>“Where are we going anyway?” He asked</p><p>“To orion Russia’s homebase where they keep their secrets.” Edgar said</p><p>“We call it   Witch Lair.” He sighed</p><p>“Witch lair.” Asuto thought as they then goes into a building it was heavily guarded the driver shows his ID as the security let them in and they arrive in a safe spot where they met with Fubuki, Shinjou and  Rococo who is ready</p><p>“Ah you’ve made it.” Rococo smiled</p><p>“It was taking longer than we thought.” Fideo informed</p><p>“Those two are?” Edgar asked</p><p>“Assistant Chairmen Shinjou and Fubuki Shirou of Inazuma Japan.” Rococo said</p><p>“Fubuki…” Asuto looked at Fubuki</p><p>“Asuto-kun.” Fubuki said</p><p>“So you’re the one that telling to shinjou-san?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve been helping him a lot.” Fubuki looks serious</p><p>“So we’ve been working in shadows all along.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“I was the one that should be gasping at this point since the Spain fight  you know of their info.” Fubuki said</p><p>“I don’t  want to bother all of you even if we’re fighting orion I don’t want them to think too much.” Asuto said</p><p>“So are you an orion disciple?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“In a way yes.” Asuto said</p><p>“Why didn’t you cheat?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“I told him to do his natural stuff because iif the cheats continue on anyone will suspect him as an Orion disciple.” Rococo cuts in</p><p>“I’ve heard that this is Orion’s main server.” Bigman said</p><p>“So how do we get in?” Rococo asked</p><p>“I’ll be the bit.. Fubuki go with bigman to the server some go with him .”  Shinjou said</p><p>“So Lion, Diver Smokey and  Horn go with  Bigman you secire the admin  and disable the cctv.”  Cobra ordered</p><p>“Got it!” The four said</p><p>“Take this master key.” Rococo give it to Fubuki</p><p>“Where are you going?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“While you get the data we’re gonna check something else.” Rococo sighed</p><p>“We’ll go with you.” Cobra and his remaining team said</p><p>“I’ll go with you then.” Shinjou said</p><p>“Are you sure? I thought you want the data.”  Rococo smirked</p><p>“There is also something I want to clarify.”  Shinjou said</p><p>As the two split where Bigman deactivate the area’s security first as it’s their mission</p><p>“So we’re going to the main room?” Fubuki asked</p><p>“Yes..” Bigman said</p><p>“We’ll take care of the guards.” Lion said as they saw guards ahead seeing them as intruders</p><p>“This is what we’re learn to do.” Diver said</p><p>“Go formation 2 on 2 is a go.” Smokey said as Fubuki and Bigman went head on</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>This place leads to..” Fideo said</p><p>“Hmm it’s a long way down.” Edgar said as Cobra slash his orion card as they go down the ground floor using a card and the lift goes down beyond the ground floor as all of them saw it lead into a secret underground facility</p><p>“So this is what the witch gonna do.”  Rococo saw around as the door opens it was  a soccer field or a simulation where players simulate their training to a high degree</p><p>“I thought this was a myth.” Shinjou said</p><p>They saw around but there were no one until a girl appeared as she is wearing an Orion uniform</p><p>“Who goes to our queen’s facility?” The girl asked her look seems cute as she has a pony tail of a hair</p><p>“Who are you?” Asuto asked</p><p>“I’m Yurika Beor and we are the top team of Orion. We are called Shadow of Orion how did you guys find this place?” The girl asked</p><p>“I’m the one that told them.” Rococo said</p><p>“You’re Riococo Urupa huh I thought the orion distracted you enough but no matter we were ordered if you come we’ll dispose of you.” The girl said </p><p>“Yurika Beor then let’s settle this with a soccer match shall we?” Rococo asked</p><p>“But we’re short on players.”  Cobra said</p><p>“It’s fine they are coming don’t worry.”  Rococo said as suddenly the lights went off and on again as three players appeared before them it was a boy with sleeve edgy haircut just think of it as your every day edgy chara we call him Evon the second one is someone with a spiky red hair they call him axel and finally a girl with black short hair they call her Rebecca</p><p>“You’ve come along really nicely.” Roccoco said</p><p>“You should have just call.” Evon sighed</p><p>“He is always like that got it memorize?” Axel laughed</p><p>“Well we’ll be on the strating member anyways so yeah.” Rebecca said</p><p>Evon is specialized in defender Axel is a libero but most of the time striker and Rebecca can be in any position but she is mostly kept as a mid fielder  as Shinjou being the temporary coach agreed to the term of the match</p><p>The postion is as followed:</p><p>
  <strong>GK: Urupa Rococo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MF: Axel, Fideo ,Cobra</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FW: Asuto, Edgar, Convoy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DF: Rebecca,Evon, Judge and Gentlemen</strong>
</p><p>The position of Shadow orion is as the same as the anime</p><p>“Intruders will not be through pass us.” Yurika said</p><p>“I don’t know about that.” Rococo said as the team changes to the also orion team mark but with red sign</p><p>“We’ll call ourself the Fang of Orion.” Rococo smiled</p><p>“Asuto you’ll be the captain.” He declared</p><p>“He.. Me? Why am I in forward?” Asuto asked</p><p>“You’ll know soon enough.” Rococo said</p><p>“then it will be the same as an original game as the whistle blow it begins and this will not be recorded anywhere free mode on stadium simulation begin.” Yurika called out her team and they get on to the field  as Kageyama watch.</p><p>“Ho… so it’s earlier than expected not bad..” Kageyama looked from not far</p><p>As the match begin are so their freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A reason to soccer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Match between the two orions begin as it’s suggested the team work bad in hindsight as the team had off rhythms that take them in a more of a difficult situation</p><p>The ball is now on Asuto as he watch the plauys he just give a bit of huff a bit as the Orion team player tried to steal from him but as he saw in their  eyes it almost make him kinda sympathy as  he keeps the ball on as long as he can</p><p>“What soccer are they playing anyway?” He thought as he pass to Fideo</p><p>“Yosh." Fideo got the ball he was having difficulty going on with the ball as the Shadow Orion is a tough one even if they are talented players this plays are almost impossible as the ball is stolen by one of the players and pass it to Yurika</p><p>“It’s useless.” Yurika said without emotion</p><p>
  <strong>“Orion Cross Viper!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot is shot into Rococo who didn’t try to catch the ball at all as it went in he know from the start making the team this short is gonna cost him</p><p>“Asuto!” Rococo shouted as he gives him a pointer</p><p>“Rococo-san?” Asuto asked</p><p>“I know this isn’t your team but everyone here is of my choice  you can trust them and you have the captain badge I saw your FF play you are the heart so act like one if you do your part then maybe I’ll do mine.” Rococo looked serious</p><p>“It seems that rococo is giving a hard pill advice again.” Fideo sighed</p><p>“And remember Asuto… just do like you always do.” Rococo said while holding Asuto’s shoulders</p><p>“Just do like I always do.” Asuto said as he almost forgotten what he learned</p><p>“Everyone Gather up first!” He shouted</p><p>“Fideo I want to ask your speciality.” He asked</p><p>“hmm well as you may know I’m a midfielder but I can’t do anything without knowing my opponent.”   Fideo answered</p><p>“Edgar what is your specialty?” Asuto asked</p><p>“As you may know from my matches. If you need a striker I’m in.” Edgar said</p><p>“Cobra… Fideo please found their weakness.” Asuto said</p><p>“Roger.” Cobra said</p><p>The team tried to take a look at Shadow of Orion their ability is amazing as they had hard time keeping up even if most of them are orion based</p><p>“Edgar!” Asuto passed to Edgar</p><p>
  <strong>“Sword of Duality!”</strong>
</p><p>Edgar shoots the ball as his twin form shots but the ball flew upward</p><p>“Concerto.” Yurika stops the attack</p><p>
  <strong>“Requiem!” </strong>
</p><p>The team quickly shot and Yurika pass them all  even the defenders</p><p>
  <strong>“Orion Cross--!”</strong>
</p><p>“You are mine!” Rebecca stole the ball as it landed into the hands of rococo</p><p>“Nice save Rebecca.” Rococo said</p><p>“Fideo!” He pass the ball on to Fideo</p><p>“Everyone let’s take it easy.”  He said as the play begins as by his guidance the team get their play together passing each orion’s player without inserting much energy  as the ball is on Asuto he charges head on but he got the ball ff again and again as the player gives him a pass but inevitably stolen again by Yurika  as she gets pass but Cobra tactically gets the ball as Asuto smiled</p><p>“You said you are orion players even your play is I have to say beyond my imagination but that was still not beyond him.” The forward captain then goes to the keeper</p><p>
  <strong>“Sunrise Blitz!”</strong>
</p><p>He shot the shot the keeper by  reflect just  use his technique to catch the shot</p><p>
  <strong>“Black Shield!”</strong>
</p><p>Asuto then goes to Yurika again it’s a battle of captain and captain</p><p>“Why won’t you go down?!” She shouted</p><p>“Why are you playing soccer?’ Asuto whispered  as he pass the ball to cobra then pass it back to him again this time he is heading to the keeper who is ready  as he takes play but it was a fake play as the second shoot  by Convoy which shoots in</p><p>“We’ve gotten a goal??” The goalkeeper said</p><p>The first half then ended as Asuto sighed</p><p>“If I don’t win my existence.” Yurika said</p><p>“Don’t let emotion catch you yurika take a deep breath.” The goal keeper said</p><p>“We almost get them.” Cobra said</p><p>“The first match Fideo let’s do your tactics.” Rococo said</p><p>“can you keep up though?” Fideo asked</p><p>“We’ll try. It’s something that we can do. Please Explain.” Asuto said seriously</p><p>“If the captain says so you better spill it.” Axel said</p><p>“Fine here is the trick. Convoy Axel  and the defenders I need your help</p><p>Asuto and Edgar goes ahead on the second half onto the attack</p><p>
  <strong>"Team Tactics : Cattenacio Counter!”</strong>
</p><p>They keep yurika lock on when she is on the defense form as the 6 person  the  captain of shadow orion can keep up but his ball is stolen by Fidio as he swiftly steals  in the middle</p><p>“Asuto!” Fideo pass the ball in a long pass</p><p>
  <strong>“Sunrise Blitz!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Black Shield!”</strong>
</p><p>The shot is obviously blocked but the Shadow of Orion despite their physique had a hard time since the defence is hard to conquer when you are alone and almost no opening  as the ball is passed to Asuto as he headed in for Yurika as he face her head on</p><p>“Why are you playing soccer?” He asked</p><p>“What would you want to know?! You’re just an outsider!” Yurika shouted</p><p>“Because your plays say otherwise when I clash with you I can feel something bothering you.” Asuto said</p><p>“We of Shadow of Orion do this for Irina-sama she saves us make a reason in us wanting to play soccer.” As they clash Asuto lost it</p><p>“Dissapear!!”</p><p>She shot from that range</p><p>
  <strong>“Black Field!”</strong>
</p><p>She shot an ultra powerful shot  that represents her sorrow as it is shown in her flashback</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Back then I was friends with Froy until one day I met that women although I like soccer that woman gives me a reason.” Yurika begins to tell as she comes by to the women known as Irina who took her in train her even in hardship she can tell that the woman had another side unknown to others even it harsh she endure and that is when the Shadow Orion is built.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“If you lose your existence is futile. Win and you shall be granted.” The woman said</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Because we had a reason unlike all of you!”Yurika shouted</p><p>“This is a bore to me you are like a child losing his toy this is orion had to offer?” Rococo looked serious</p><p>
  <strong>“God Hand Impulse!”</strong>
</p><p>He cross his gold hand and then in X view he punch the shot straight through as it headed straight to Asuto</p><p>“Yurika if you don’t have faith and fun in soccer then it becomes impossible for you to play.”  Asuto said as they clash head on</p><p>“And after all you are not alone playing this.” He said seriously</p><p>“How can you be so positive about this?!” Yurika shouted</p><p>“Because you have a firm play on soccer if you are that heartless then you won’t work hard there is something you want to prove at least in my eyes.” Asuto said sincerely</p><p>“It’s because you are playing for no one! Your one sin!” He shouted as he gets pass Yurika  finally</p><p>“Edgar-san let’s go.” The two then perform a technique hissatsu</p><p>
  <strong>“Twin Artemis Arrow!”</strong>
</p><p>The two takes a beating on the shot as they pass each other making the line of artemis</p><p>
  <strong>“Black Shield!”</strong>
</p><p>“Go in!!”</p><p>The two shouted as the goal went in</p><p>“The reason why  he pick asuto to be a forward is none other than for the team morale increase f he stays midfield then Fideo won’t be able to use the tactics.” Shinjou analyze it</p><p>The match begins again with only 10 minutes left as Asuto and  Yurika clash again</p><p>“Whya re you so persistent?!” She shouted</p><p>“Because I don’t want to just end this madness but to make soccer a more wonderful place so my friend can come back to… Whatever the cost… What are you fighting for Yurika? Survival?  Freedom? No.. All  I see is a lonely girl who is trying to justify a reason.” Asuto said as he wanted to get pass yurika but he can’t as Yurika finally awakened  in the last second getting the ball.</p><p>“This is finally interesting but it’s over.”  Kageyama said but the timer is over and the shadow of orion loses</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>“Yosh come on come on.” Fubuki said</p><p>“We’re done let’s bail but first.” Bigman deleted their trace and off the camera as they then went out  as the four navy invader players smiled giving a thumbs up</p><p>“Cobra we’re heading out.”  The goalkeeper/ hacker said</p><p>“Yosh…” On the other side cobra sighed as all of them wanted to go out but Asuto asked Yurika</p><p>“Yurika you and your team can come with us experience real soccer.” Asuto said</p><p>“But I…” The Orion team leader said</p><p>“Just go..” The goalkeeper said</p><p>“What about you guys?” Yurika asked</p><p>“We’ll be fine go fulfil what you want Yurika.” The goalkeeper said as her team supported her</p><p>“Sorry everyone.” Yurika bowed as she goes with Asuto</p><p>“You know that We’ll be discarded right?” One of the other team member said</p><p>‘”We’ll meet again if that is fate and also Yurika-san really need a reason.” The goalkeeper smiled</p><p>“Who did sent you?” Shinjou asked</p><p>“They called her Irina Girikanan.”  The goalkeeper told shinjou</p><p>“Irina Girikanan.” Shinjou said</p><p>“You must go assistant chairman your position is endanger.” The goalkeeper said</p><p>As they headed outside they were hold off by some guards but the bus went on perfectly as Asuto and the others gets on  time along with Fubuki as they  head on</p><p>“Huaah that was a thrilling one.” Rococo said while smiling</p><p>“So bigman what did you found out?” Lion asked</p><p>“As we know Bernard was the one having it all but..” Bigman said seriously as they get tehe picture of the real mastermind it was none other than Froy’s mother</p><p>“So this is in a family territorial huh.’ Asuto said</p><p>“Yes…” Yurika said</p><p>“This is why Froy despise orion so much.” Asuto clench his fist</p><p>“Hoi chill yourself.” Axel gives him an ice cream on the head</p><p>“Axel is right you need to chill keep your face straight.” Rebecca smiled</p><p>“So what are you gonna do now Assistant chairman?” Rococo asked</p><p>“I’ll keep  his son safe.”  Shinjou made up his mind</p><p>“And Asuto since it’s a bit over what do you want to do?’ Rococo asked</p><p>“I’ll go back to my team.” Asuto said</p><p>“We’ll be watching.” Fideo said</p><p>“Yeah me too.” Edgar said</p><p>“You two.” Asuto smiled</p><p>“Please win the ffi.” Fideo smiled</p><p>“We’re rooting for you.”  Cobra said</p><p>“Wait a minute you too?” Asuto asked</p><p>“Of course that day if you didn’t help us no navy invanders we would have been hurting everyone that is why we are in your debt.” Cobra said  as the navy invaders salute</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone about this asuto don’t worry.” Fubuki smiled</p><p>“Thank you fubuk-kun.” Asuto said as he feels the fatigue kicking in</p><p>“Just rest.” Rococo said</p><p>That is when in the first time I felt relieve</p><p>In a world where I can soccer again</p><p>Freely play soccer</p><p>But that was just a dream</p><p>In the end…</p><p>It was just an illusion</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Guardians Of Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following event follows as the France team is poisoned by their own chef, Bernard defeat but satisfaction in a way, Winning the Brazil's match and the Queen's Reveal was underway at once at the midst of that Yurika makes her move behind the scene to stop her creator/former queen and Asuto revealing everyone about the Orion's motive as the day of the Italy match arriving…</p><p>"We won't win at this rate?" Endou asked</p><p>"Exactly. In your current state you won't win against Italy." Zhao said</p><p>"Isn't that right Inamori-kun?" He asked</p><p>"Yes." Asuto said seriously</p><p>"Italia's team Guardian of Queens as their name suggested is a team that guards their queen." Larkee explained</p><p>"Their Queen's name Irina is the very source of Orion's darkness she is quite a scary person." Zhao said</p><p>"Irina…" Asuto thought</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback before the Brazil's match</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Asuto-kun there is something that I want to say frst becareful of our queen she is the one that plan this all she would use any method necessary just to get her way." Yurika explained</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is why you're araid of her." Asuto looked serious</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not me or the team who are afraid we minimalize it." Yurika said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then the next match.' Asuto said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The next match is gonna be the decider if we're able to dethrone the queen or not." Yurika said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So the Italia's match is gonna be…" Asuto said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah it's gonna be the last fight against this Orion." Yurika said as she is about to leave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you going?' Asuto asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is something that I have to do you just enjoy your match." Yuriika said as she leaves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here is the data for Italy read it well." She sighed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>"If what yurika said is true then this match isn't going to be soccer anymore." Asuto thought on the possibilities at hand</p><p>"10 years ago the coach tried to disclose orion but he was instead being banished." Larkee said</p><p>"Irina the real mastermind behind orion." Nohsaka said doing his thinking pose</p><p>"She thought the battle of us is like a passing thought or a steam gyoza." Zhao commented</p><p>"Hold up so you know this is all going on right?" Haizaki sighed</p><p>"Right you've peen pretending that you know nothing." Sakanoue said</p><p>"Have I been pretending? II don't quite remember." Zhao acts a bit like amnesiac</p><p>"Italy's team is under her control then doing this in the usual way won't work." Nohsaka said</p><p>"So what do we do now? We won't win otherwise." Haizaki said as he look at nohsaka</p><p>"Last Resort." Zhao pointed out</p><p>"What's scary about them are the team accustomed to our plays." Larkee said</p><p>"Since the last resort has been used once in Goenji's match we're supposed to use it now right?' Asuto looked serious</p><p>"Bingo as expected of Inamori-kun you really did your research." Zhao said</p><p>As they practice Asuto looked back at Kouzomaru's face and after the training he confronts him</p><p>"Kouzomaru could you do the last resort?" Asuto asked</p><p>"Why do you ask Asuto?" Kouzomaru asked</p><p>"Over Cyclone is a technique that is opposite to Last Resort after all I need some pointers." Asuto said as he watch kouzomaru's move set</p><p>"Very well asuto.. watch closely." Kouzomaru sighed as Asuto is taking notes</p><p>After a few tries Asuto finally take notes</p><p>"That is what is missing." Asuto looked at the main current of the technique essence but he can't know the extra player needed</p><p>"Asuto you're not a really hard thinker but why now?" Kouzomaru asked</p><p>"I want to do the best for my team perfecting the Last Resort no… Engineering it can be the turnabout of the match." Asuto looked serious</p><p>"Heh.. you've changed a bit but don't let that blind you I'm still gonna be the one that inherit it from Goenji." Kouzomaru said</p><p>"Kouzomaru inheritance is nice, having an idol that you look up to but sometimes that alone isn't enough what can be inherited can be taken but your own thing is what made you special if not then it's just mimicry." Asuto said with a monotone voice as he leaves his point of view has turn liked rococo did</p><p>"Well I'll be off." Kouzomaru sighed in relief as he left</p><p>"He change quite a bit."  He looked at him with a bit of respect now more than usual</p><p>As he wonders he found larkee somewhere inside the facility</p><p>"So you're here Li…" Asuto said</p><p>"Woah Asuto what are you doing here?" Larkee said as he takes of his mask on</p><p>"I need a practice buddy." Asuto said</p><p>"Eh? You have other of inazuma japan why come to me?" Li asked</p><p>"Because you're the one that can teach me." Asuto said</p><p>"I'm not into teaching stuff but I'll do what I can." Li said</p><p>"Ho ho ho ho. This seems to be interesting." Zhao looked from a far</p><p>The day of the match begins as the stadium is packed</p><p>"All people who love soccer thank you for waiting." Max commentated</p><p>"The ffi semi final is about to begin." He said</p><p>"Listen everyone we haven't perfected the last resort yet but know one thing it's gonna be fine and do it awith our own strength and win." Endou said</p><p>"Japan win by default against France and remarkably won against brazil how will they do this time?" Max said</p><p>"I'm sure that both Japan and Italy are ready for this." Kakuma continued as both team starting member are announced</p><p>"Guardians of Queen they are loyal players who devoted to their queen but the one they serve is a cold heart witch." Zhao said</p><p>The match off begins as the Italy's team are wearing supporters as Fideo comes in to watch the match</p><p>"Japan this match is gonna be a hard one." Fideo sighed</p><p>The 4 pillar of Italy begins their attack as the players of Italy do their best matching the support they move much faster as the thing maxed out their muscles capabilities passing their limit and pass through japan territory</p><p>
  <strong>"Unbalanced Pisa!"</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>"Froy…" The girl said</p><p>"You're…" Froy said</p><p>"You have to go to the stadium now." The girl sighed</p><p>"Why?" Froy asked</p><p>'I don't have time to explain but it would be important for your match ahead no.. for orion and yourself." The girl said</p><p>"But why did you come in a time like this Yurika?" froy asked</p><p>"Someone open my eyes before I did something I would regret. Go now!" She shouted</p><p>"I want to know the reasons." Froy said</p><p>"Think of it as something I have to fix for you." Yurika smiled</p><p>"Got it." Froy said as he leaves</p><p>"I know I'm doing the wrong thing to Irina-sama but this is the right thing from my heart." Yurika said as she saw froy leave</p><p>"So are we ready to take off?" Rococo appeared behind her</p><p>"Yeah." Yurika sighed as both of them begins their operation on the witch</p><p>The match continues on as they saw the anomaly especially kazemaru that something is wrong as Mizukamiya ordered they do the new emperor penguin</p><p>
  <strong>"Emperor Penguin No 2. Feat Shark!"</strong>
</p><p>"Stop it Gabriella!" The captain of Italy shouted</p><p>
  <strong>"Mouth of Truth!"</strong>
</p><p>"Haaahhhh!" The captain on the nick of time save the ball from going in</p><p>"Japan tried a new technique buut it was brilliantly stop by Italy's captain Petronio." Max commentated</p><p>"Nosaka-san did you see?' Hikaru asked</p><p>"Yeah." Nohsaka answered</p><p>The match continues on in a desperate situation</p><p>
  <strong>"Unbalanced Pisa!"</strong>
</p><p>The second goal is made as Norika can't block it</p><p>The rain then appears out of nowhere</p><p>Froy watch the match as he saw it he was disgusted on how this is going</p><p>"This isn't soccer." He said</p><p>Meanwhile with the Inazuma Japan Nohsaka propose a plan to use the supporters against them but Asuto rejects it as Hikaru pointed out and Sakanoue thought it was a bit illegal</p><p>Shinjou looks at both team as he saw the boy wearing a hood</p><p>"After the match it's our turn." The assistant chairman said</p><p>"Yeah." Rococo in disguise said</p><p>"we can make a provocative play and then they will self destruct." Nohsaka said as most of the team thinks of the possibilities</p><p>"But Nohsaka if we play that type then it wouldn't be soccer anymore more people will be hurt." Asuto said as if he does the play they will be the same as Orion</p><p>"If we do that kind of play then won't be the same as Orion? We should play like we usually do and face them head on." He continued to talk in a demanding tone and starts the argument</p><p>"No we're just showing them what bad plays they are doing and the consequences." Nohsaka said</p><p>"But we can't just do things like that! I reject if we do that play and if you are gonna do things like that bench me because a true soccer doesn't hurt people rough play is exceptional but doing things like this using supporters and us showing them back it isn't the soccer that I… no.. We envision I can argue all day if I have to." Asuto said seriously</p><p>"Then what do you propose? Nohsaka thinks of all way to counter this." Nishikage argued</p><p>"Then I propose we use Grid Omega." Asuto said</p><p>"What using grid omega but that's…" Sakanoue said</p><p>"It might backfire but we have a 50-50 chance we'll use the plan with Outei match." He said</p><p>"Asuto that might just work." Nohsaka said</p><p>"If it doesn't work Haizaki be ready to use the technique on us." Asuto said</p><p>"Don't order me around." Haizaki said to Asuto</p><p>"I'm not ordering you we have to have a back up plan." He said</p><p>"Counter measure huh." Hikaru said</p><p>"I know what Asuto feels…" Endou said</p><p>"we only use Grid Omega if necessary." Nohsaka said as he scrap off his plan and smiled at Asuto</p><p>Shinjou is about to convince Bernard but the CEO is too afraid of his own mother and Irina said as the assistant chairman is the real traitor as he was hit with full force as the witch reinforce the support into herself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Roar! Last Resort Sigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The match continues as the supporters taken off another player</p><p>"What is going on here?" Kakuma commentated</p><p>"I'm worried about the team but we must obey Irina-sama wish." Petrocino said as Nicollo is being subbed by kakehashi</p><p>
  <strong>"Runaway Chariot!"</strong>
</p><p>Matteo uses his technique to pass through and makes the shot</p><p>
  <strong>"Uzumaki The Hand!"</strong>
</p><p>Norika tried to fend off the attack</p><p>Froy got a call from his teammates</p><p>"Froy where are you?" The team asked</p><p>"I'm on Japan's match this is something important." He said</p><p>"But what about the semi finals?" One of his teammate asked on the phone</p><p>"I've given the order. Malik will execute it." Froy said seriously</p><p>The match then got a bit suspended due to Matteo's injury</p><p>"When I was told the risk of going berserk I don't know that this is the risk."Petrocino looked serious</p><p>"Those supporters a re dangerous in long term match it cause your limbs to work more." Sekiya explained</p><p>"Heh so what asuto said is right they are self destructing." Hiroto smirked</p><p>"So this is the poison apple theory to make one suffer they must eat the apple." Zhao said as Irina also knows the consequence</p><p>"You know of the harm using the supporters like shinjou said." Bernard said in a fear voice</p><p>"Of course I know that is even before I give it to them." Irina smiled slyly as she thinks that players can be replaced</p><p>"Guys take off your supporters!" Asuto shouted at the captain</p><p>"This isn't even time to worry about others.' The teammate beside Petronio said</p><p>"He is right this is Irina-sama order take off your supporters." The captain lied to his teammate</p><p>"It was foolish of you to lie to them." The boy beside petronio said</p><p>"What's really foolish is averting our eyes from a mistake." Petronio said seriously</p><p>As Irina wanted to step outside after hurting Bernard she was halted by Yurika</p><p>"We won't let you go anywhere witch.' Yurika said seriously</p><p>"Right." Rococo smiled</p><p>"Yurika you dare defy me?" Irina shouted</p><p>"Who is to defy you mother?' Froy appeared out of nowhere</p><p>"We already know all of your plan." Rococo said as he was about to be hit suddenly cobra appeared and taken the hit as he was badly injured and pass out</p><p>"Your plan was on using the supporters to use on italia's team to destroy Japan but your true motive was beyond that." Rococo said</p><p>"Yeah…. My husband is a foolish man that is why I made the supporters and all of this." Irina said</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My husband is a foolish man while he was helping people I grew the business through base and connection I also hack some of the information until one day." She narrates</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is this?" She gasped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The world isn't such a nice place he was betrayed by his ideal." Shecontinued to narrate as shown by their separation and acted her plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End Of Flashback</em>
</p><p>"Hoi are you okay?" Axel helps Bernard up</p><p>"So you're doing this just because accusation?!" Bernard shouted</p><p>"Bodyguards strain her." Rococo declared as the body guards strain her up</p><p>"What are you doing? You dare not to obey me?" Irina said seriously</p><p>"We only obey the overseer ma'am we're sorry." The guards said</p><p>"Scoglio-san could you get her to leave we have the proof of all your treason breach of data and output of organization money." Rococo said calmly as Scoglio appeared to escort her</p><p>"Wait that is the inazuma japan's…" Bernard said</p><p>"You'll regret this!" Irina shouted</p><p>"My job is done." Rococo sighed</p><p>"Are you not gonna detain me too?" Bernard asked</p><p>"Why would I detain you? You're just doing this for family sake now I want you to coach those italia's team and russia's team make this place a better world." Rococo smiled as he sits at the sit where irina was before and looked at the match</p><p>"Let's watch this match together." He smiled</p><p>"Brother what is going on here?" Froy asked</p><p>"In front of you is the overseer in short he investigate all of matter in the organization." Bernard said</p><p>"I can only intervene if there is only a problem other than that I'm just an investor's kid." Rococo smiled</p><p>"Don't worry about the match you must go to tyour match too Froy Girikanan." He smiled</p><p>"What will happen with my mom?" Froy asked</p><p>"He will be arrested accordingly to the charges." Rococo said</p><p>"Got it I just hope my mom see what she is doing is wrong." Froy then leaves as fast as he can</p><p>"What will you do now?" Rococo asked to Yurika</p><p>"I'm gonna help froy up." She followed froy</p><p>"Since when are you investigating?" Bernard asked</p><p>"I have to thank my inazuma Japan's friend to make this possible." Rococo smiled</p><p>
  <strong>"Arctic Polar bear No.2!"</strong>
</p><p>Aphrodi, Norika and Asuto shoots the goal and it went in as the keeper can't hold it on</p><p>"It's your turn Fideo make this fun." Rococo looked as Fideo jumps from his place as the first half ends</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Bernard looked at the overseer</p><p>"let's make this challenging." Rococo looks closely behind the cloak he smirks</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt all of you." Fideo said as he barge in and look at the coach</p><p>"I'll be your strategist this half we're gonna play real soccer there is no more need for those gear nor the nasty play." Fideo said</p><p>"You're… Italia's No 1…." Petronio looked at him</p><p>"Sshhh not in here as you may know by now Irina has been arrested due to several charges and thank you for taking one for the team without your acting maybe this won't be possible." Fideo said</p><p>"What do you mean by acting?!" One of his teammate asked</p><p>"If you continue to use those supporters maybe your life will be endangered you have to thank inamori asuto for that." Fideo said</p><p>"Then he was…" Petronio said</p><p>"We'll be going into a new tactics on the next half this is what I want to teach all of you." Fidio said seriously</p><p>"Yes we're listening." Petronio looked seriously</p><p>"Who is that person?" Hiroto asked as they saw the person</p><p>"He is Italy's former captain." Asuto said</p><p>"Eh?!" All of them gasped</p><p>"How did you know asuto?" Nohsaka asked</p><p>"We just met and talk that is all but I can guarantee he isn't siding with irina." Asuto said seriously</p><p>"Ohohoho so irina has been captured now this match is gonna be a real knocker Goenji you're up." Zhao said as he was changed for the later half</p><p>"Inamori Asuto I'm gonna answer your soccer." Petronio looked at him</p><p>"So we don't have to use grid omega?" Hikaru asked</p><p>"Yeah." Asuto smiled</p><p>"I want to talk about the last resort." Asuto said as he told hikaru haizaki and nohsaka</p><p>"Left legs?" Hikaru asked</p><p>"Yeah." Asuto said</p><p>"That might be possible but we need proof." Hikaru said</p><p>"Then I'll give you the proof." Kouzomaru sighed</p><p>As the second half begins Kouzomaru and Goenji enters the field</p><p>"The atmosphere of the Italian's team changed." Asuto looked at them</p><p>"Now show them how we italian's play." Fideo smiled</p><p>"You were once off in the italian's play for defying orion but why are you here now?' The coach asked</p><p>"I have my reasons." Fideo said quickly</p><p>The plays begins as the italia got the ball again their moves this time are much smoother than usual passing the inazuma japan's player</p><p>"Petronio!" Matthew pass the ball to his captain as Asuto head on blocks him</p><p>"Haa!" Both of them shouted as they are in position of play but in the end Asuto got the ball</p><p>"Let's go everyone!" Asuto shouted</p><p>"Time for me to debut." Goenji said as asuto pass the ball to him</p><p>"Fire Tornado!" Gooenji shot his shot to the defender area</p><p>"Everyone be ready. Alice, Diana!" Gabriella shouted</p><p>"Okay leave it to us." Alice said</p><p>"we'll show them girls power." Diana said</p><p>
  <strong>"The Moonlight Wall!"</strong>
</p><p>The three activated a wall looks like the night time in rome and the shot is stop</p><p>"Matthew!" Gabriela throws the ball at him</p><p>"Captain." He pass the ball to his captain</p><p>
  <strong>"Team Tactics: Swift and Run."</strong>
</p><p>They run as fast as they can as the pass are fast enough to qualify them after adjusting to the supporters</p><p>"Fast…" Kazemaru said</p><p>
  <strong>"Unbalanced Pisa!"</strong>
</p><p>This time they does the attack again</p><p>"Majin the Wave!"</p><p>The shot is stop by Norika this time due to her through sheer will alone</p><p>"Goenji-san." Norika pass the ball to Goenji</p><p>"We have to do the Last Resort." Goenji said</p><p>"But we're still missing something." Hikaru said</p><p>"Then let me do it the Last Resort." Kouzomaru said</p><p>"I trust in kouzomaru too I saw him perfected it." Asuto said</p><p>"Hmm very well I trust you." Goenji smiled</p><p>"Haa! Switch On!"</p><p>
  <strong>"Last Resort!"</strong>
</p><p>Kouzomaru doing his things as he exactly copied the Last Resort</p><p>As the team saw they saw he did it the last resort in the exact copy that is when Endou compliments it even Goenji</p><p>"I know you are going to do it!" As the Italy's captain takes the risk he does the exact motion of last resort but in opposite direction</p><p>
  <strong>"Last Resort Dragon!"</strong>
</p><p>"So they do really research it." The ball was going into Asuto, Haizaki's and Nohsaka's way</p><p>"We're missing one." Asuto thought as he realize something</p><p>"I realize what was missing my left leg." Hikaru rush in to Nohsaka</p><p>"It's worth a shot." The tactical emperor answered</p><p>"Would all of you get it over already? I can't hold it much longer!" Kouzomaru shouted</p><p>"Haa!"</p><p>The three then does the pose of Last Resort but this time Hikaru doing the left spin and a twin shot of Haizaki and Asuto did the trick</p><p>
  <strong>"Last Resort Sigma!"</strong>
</p><p>The dragon turns into 4 and passing through every player of Italian players</p><p>
  <strong>"Mouth of Truth!"</strong>
</p><p>The goal Keeper tried to block it but it isn't enough as the captain also tried to block but it wan't enough as the score turns into 3-2</p><p>"Back to back of Last resort the match is getting intense people." Mark shouted</p><p>As Asuto goes to the ground he felt a bit heavy it seems going back to back match really hit him as he didn't recovered yet from the match against Yurika</p><p>"Everyone it's just one point if we get this on we can still win." Petronio shouted as his team seems excited the match went on in an intense way but the deciding was none other than Goenji which shot his own Last resort resulting in a tie</p><p>The last 5 minutes is the hardest as Asuto tries his hardest to keep up</p><p>"I'll let you a hand then." A voice in his head said as Asuto's head feels empty as he is feeling like his body went on auto pilot and stole the ball of the italian's team</p><p>
  <strong>"Sunrise Blitz!"</strong>
</p><p>He then shot from a blank range right to Kouzomaru as it chains</p><p>
  <strong>"Ignition Burst!"</strong>
</p><p>The two make a more powerful version of sunrise blitz which went in on a goal (think of it as like Goenji's as the game end in 4-3.</p><p>"Match Over Inazuma Japan wins it 4-3 and will be on the finals!" Max shouted</p><p>"As he was back to reality the fatigue hits him as Kouzomaru helps him stand</p><p>"What was that just now?" Kouzomaru asked</p><p>"A chain shot at last second." Goenji said</p><p>"Asuto that was a great match." Petronio and Asuto shake hands</p><p>As the match is over Asuto meet up with Shinjou</p><p>"With this the orion terror is over…" Shinjou sighed as he looks at Asuto</p><p>"Shinjou-san?" Asuto looked at him</p><p>"I want to confess something." Shinjou said</p><p>"Confess something?" Asuto asked</p><p>"With this over I can finally meet you in person." Shinjou said</p><p>"Inamori Asuto you're my son." He said truthfully</p><p>"Dad…" Asuto face went in tears</p><p>"How can I tell that you are my dad?" He asked</p><p>"As long as you need soccer it will be there for you." Shinjou said the words that his mom said</p><p>"Then you're really." Asuto said as he holds his tears</p><p>Meanwhile Hikaru congratulate on Russia's team</p><p>"So you've really done it." Hikaru said</p><p>"Well he always comes fashionably late.' Malik said</p><p>"With orion over maybe we can have the final match in peace." Froy sighed in relief as the girl beside him smiled</p><p>"Who is she?" Hikaru asked</p><p>"She is Yurika Beor an old friend of mine." Froy said</p><p>"My name is Yurika Beor former orion foundation member. The old orion that is." Yurika smiled</p><p>The night went on as Rococo smiled seeing the blue moon night</p><p>"Ah that is finally over don't you think so I know you've been watching Li Hao." Rococo gets off his hood</p><p>"Why did you intervene?" Li Hao asked</p><p>"You're not gonna intervene if it's just because of this reason." He said seriously they met once in his hometown even before he meets his boss/ foster dad Zhao Jiyun</p><p>"Of course I've had my reasons but I'm keeping it a secret for now." Rococo smiled</p><p>"I want him to enjoy soccer while it lasted." He said</p><p>"This boring peaceful soccer." The overseer said as he looked at Li Hao as he shows off his true colour</p><p>"The more you love it the more you lose touch with it." He sighed as he leaves</p><p>"Rococo… You…" Li Hao saw his former friend</p><p>"When you reach the top you will see what I see…" The overseer final words are said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>